


SPORTSFIELD Ln. ELEMENTARY

by 3_idiots



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All these little kids running around, Almighty Principal!Akashi, Attendance Secretary!Momoi, But there are cute chilrn so it's cool right?, Everyone else is a dad, F/M, Guidance Counselor!Gou, Gym Teacher!Kagami!, Librarian!Midorima, Lunch Lady!Murasakibara, M/M, Music Teacher!Rei, NURSE!KIYOSHI (I'm proud of that one), Oh LOOK! It's not G ANYMORE, Save these adults, Single parent vs Teacher AU, THINK OF THE CHILDREN MAKOTO!!!, This fic might take a while, Vice Principal!Aii, from themselves, ish, kid fic!!, soon, sorry - Freeform, teacher!Makoto, teacher!kuroko, the ships will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/pseuds/3_idiots
Summary: A new school year has begun at the small private grade school, Sportsfield Ln. Elementary, along with it comes a SWARM of single fathers, some broken pipes...And love?(Mwhahaha~ get ready to see some kids used as shameless plot devices!)





	1. At the corner of Insanity Ave. & 9th

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! idi2 with another chapter fic!! 
> 
> Imma say this now: I do not know _shit_ about the Japanese grade school system.  
>  I know a few things, and I'm going to take those little facts, rub them in your faces and be like 'OHHH! LOOK AT HOW MUCH I KNOW!'
> 
> But because I know next to nothing, this school is a mix of those bits and from what I experienced in American grade school. 
> 
> Overall, this school is built on lies and you should just sit back and find it cute... it'll be easier for everyone...
> 
> ~idi2

####  _6:17 am_

“Kimi…” Sousuke slowly cracked open the door, trying--and failing-- to keep it from creaking in the early morning silence. “Kimi,” he whispered again, poking his head through the doorway and looking down at the shadowy lump of purple comforter. 

“ _Mhnm_ ,” the lump whined, a teal eye shining in the dimly lit room. 

“Dad?” the lump questioned.

“Common Kimi, I need you to help me wake up your sister,” Sousuke said, smiling faintly. 

“M’kay… just a few more minutes…” a small head of light brown hair burrowed further into lavender sheets. Sousuke sighed, no matter how prissy she was during the day, mornings were a very different story for Kimi. 

“It’s already past six, you don’t want to be late on the first day, do you?” 

The little girl shot up from her bed, the comforter was thrown back with a _whoosh_ and her shoulder length hair whirled at odd angles. 

“Huh?” she said. What little light there was illuminated the image of a little girl with her mouth hanging open. 

“ _Daaad!_ I told you I wanted to get up _early_.” Kimi was already frowning as she slinked out of bed and flipped lamp resting on her nightstand on. 

Standing before him, in the warm light of the lamp and cool glow from the curtain covered window was the most put together seven-year-old Sousuke had ever come across. Or-- put together post-seven o’clock. It was an odd sight, seeing a little girl with messy hair, clad in a green tee-shirt with a tulip printed on it, and little blue sleep shorts _glare_ at him accusingly as if he’d just taken away her puppy instead of letting her sleep in half an hour longer than she’d wanted.

Sousuke just shook his head. “You have almost two hours to get read as it is, geez,” he’d given up on asking himself _why_ he was defending his actions to a child four years ago. “Now, go wake up your sister.” Sousuke opened the door the rest of the way, turning sideways and holding his arm out. 

His own morning glower and towering form didn’t phase the small brunette. Kimi simply stomped past him to the door right across the hall, covered in washable marker drawings that didn’t _really_ wash off and the sea-life sticker packet he’d regretted buying for almost six months now. 

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭ _6:24 am_

#### 

Takao was looking again, as he did most mornings. He whistled slowly as he meandered around the apartment. He’d turned on all the lights, as per usual, and he’d already checked the kitchen cabinets, dinner table, coffee table--it was glass but he looked anyway, his closet, Suzume’s closet, the bathroom--including the cabinets, tub, and that little spot behind the door-- and was narrowing towards the end of his ten minute search. 

There was only one more place he could think of, the linen closet. It had a light, after all, Suzume’s wouldn’t hide anywhere where she couldn’t have light, and her flashlight had been left tangled in her sheets last he’d seen. 

Low and behold, a soft yellow glow emanated from the crack under the thin door at the end of the hall. The soft light shined on pale green colored carpeting.

“Ah-hah!” he exclaimed, swinging the narrow, dark painted door open. 

“Eeek!” the dark haired girl in one of his way-too-big-orange-tee shirts, in a nest of pillow cases, hid behind the object in her hands. Said object? _A book_. Even though Suzume didn’t know how to read yet, her hazel eyes would scour every picture and illustration she could find if it was in between two covers. 

“Zuzu,” Takao tisked. A messy head of choppy cut hair, a dark color akin to his own, crept up from behind a copy of _James and the Giant Peach._ It was one weird book, but those flipped out images were what made it an old favorite in the Takao household.

“Hi, Daddy…” Suzume said quietly, a page twisting between her small, pale fingers.

“Don’t you need to be getting ready for school?” he asked, cocking his head to side, a fist resting on his hip out of pure habit.

“I guess,” Susume lowered her book, “But why do I have to go?” hazel eyes had lost interest in him, turning back to the pages before her.

“Hm,” Takao set his fist to his chin, squinting off at nothing as if thinking hard about the prompted question--that or the lightbulb hanging from the ceiling was just _fascinating_. “Well, there’s the fact that you’ll get to meet other kids.” he snuck a glance at his daughter, that didn’t seem to excite her, he knew it wouldn’t. “You get free food?” Still no change, time to get to the good parts. “You _will_ learn to read… eventually…” Those green-swirled hazel eyes met his own for a moment. “Annnnd…” he paused for further dramatics. 

“ _There’s a library,_ ” Now, his little Zuzu was _very_ familiar with their local library, she practically asked to go every day, and if they lived closer to it, he probably would have caved into taking her every single day. 

Suzume didn’t say anything, but she did clamber down from her hiding spot on the second shelf, careful to walk in a way where she didn’t trip over the giant tee shirt she’d _‘commandeered’_ from him. 

“So does this mean you’re getting ready?” he asked after her.

“Yes, I want to go early,” she announced. 

“And why on earth is that?” Suzume turned around, looking at him with surprise washed over her small, heart-shaped face. 

“To find the library,” 

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭ _6:31 am_

#### 

_“Ri-chan, Hi-chan, Ni-chan!”_ Nagisa marched around his living room, yelling up at the overhang above. _“Ri-chaaaan, Hiiii-chaaan, Ni-Ni-chaa-aaan!”_ he continued, clapping his hands together. 

The lunches for his three nieces sat on the kitchen counter, but he wasn’t going to start making breakfast on his own. One of the three bedroom doors Nagisa could see on the overhang burst open. 

“Oji-chan!! We’re not _done yet!!_ Shut up!” Aratani yelled, half of her curly blonde hair done into a short braid, the other half its natural swirled inanity. 

“Bleh-bleh-bleh!” Nagisa made a face, his tongue sticking out at the little girl. “Commonnn! _I’m_ ready!”

“Well, you’re _ugly_. I get ready in morning because I’m _pretty_ , so just _wait._ ” with that, the door slammed shut. 

Nagisa huffed, crossing his arms and flopping down onto the big couch behind him. _Honestly_ , he thought, _my sisters should be paying me to deal with these little brats_. Now, Nagisa loved the three little blonde girls he ended up taking care of _almost_ 24/7 but it was still a _pain_. Even if they were beautiful, and wonderful and sometimes the only three people who could put up with his antics on a daily basis, let alone enjoy his company, they were still annoying sometimes. Sometimes equalling _right nowww._

“I’m ready Oji-chan! Ehehe,” a little voice rang from the stairs. Nagisa turned his head to see his youngest niece Rini sitting on the bottom step. Already in her school uniform, consisting of a little blue button-up shirt, blue, gray, and black checked skirt, and a little gray sweater was draped over her shoulder. The bright red backpack at her side lay open, its books shoved in all over the place. 

Nagisa sighed at his little bunny, “Ri-chan…” he’d honestly been certain that no other human could be more inept at getting ready for school than he was. Then little Rini had entered his life. “Ri-chan, you need to help me with breakfast, and did you brush your hair?” 

The little girl’s pink eyes widened, “Umm,” she scratched the back of her head, a head that was a true mess of blonde waves, sticking up in a lopsided halo around her puffy-cheeked face. “Hi-chan tried to brush it… but it wouldn’t listen.” his niece shrugged. 

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭ _6:38 am_

#### 

“Hey, Dad,” Katsu’s foot found his knee under the kitchen bar counter. “Dad,” another kick, “Daddy,” _kick_ , “Dad, Daaad…”

“Kat,” Rin grunted, still hunched over his cereal. 

“Did you like grade school?” Katsu’s red eyes met his own, the little boy fiddled with the spoon in his own bowl.

“Yeah, I did,” Rin scooted his bar stool closer to little boy next to him. He was still dressed in his nightshirt and miniature sweatpants, they’d decided to eat before doing anything else. “Why?”

“Eh, I dunno,” Katsu shrugged, red eyes glancing to the dark living room. “You think I’ll have fun?” 

“‘Course,” Rin said, raising an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t you?” 

Katsu made a face, part of his upper lip scrunched as he thought for a moment, flashing a sharp tooth or two. 

“What if I don’t make friends?” The little boy played with a lock of his short cropped, maroon hair. Rin rested an elbow on the cool, granite counter, leaning closer to his son. 

Katsu not making any friends was an _absurd_ thought. The little redhead had absolutely ruled over the daycare Rin had sent him to, teachers and students alike loved him. The little boy was talkative, smiley, and also pretty nosy if Rin was honest. 

Rin also had no idea where he got it from.

“Pfft,” Rin reached over, ruffling the little boy’s hair, “ _Yes_ , Kat, you’ll make friends.” 

“Really?” 

Rin narrowed his eyes for a moment, face becoming very serious as he muttered, “Really.” Katsu’s face broke out into a sharp-toothed grin, a look that Rin himself mirrored. 

“Now finish up,” Rin flicked Katsu’s shoulder. “You still need to get dressed.” 

“Ok-arym,” the redhead shoved the spoon into his mouth, eating quickly. 

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭ _6:43 am_

#### 

Himuro sat on the floor of his living room, leaning back against the sofa. Seated in front of him on the plush carpet was his little Amaya, her long, silky, dark, _dark_ blue hair fanned out over her shoulders. The small, soft-bristled brush in his hands ran through that long, beautiful hair. This was their morning ritual, the TV played in front of Amaya as she snacked on her rice and vegetables, and Himuro brushed her hair slowly. 

Whenever Taiga stayed over, he’d look at the two as if they were some pair of aliens in the morning, but Himuro would simply laugh and Amaya would smile up at her uncle. It wasn’t odd to them, it was routine. They were able to get ready for Amaya’s first day of school without any problem at all because of their organized mornings. 

“Papa?” Amaya asked, her voice muffled slightly while she ate. 

“Hm?” Himuro was almost done with their brushing, next, he would put her hair into a long, fishtail braid and they would be done. 

“Will I get to see Uncle Tai today?” Himuro smiled. Taiga honestly had no idea just how much Amaya obsessed over him.

“You should, if you visit the gym today,” Amaya made a small _‘aw’_ sound. “But he should find you in the morning before class starts. I told him to after all,”

“And will he really listen to you, Papa?” Amaya tilted her head to the side, making Himuro grab the sides of her small crown and shift it back into place. 

“He better,” Himuro grumbled, which made Amaya giggle. 

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭ _6:50 am_

#### 

Kise’s morning truly began the second his child came _bounding_ down the stairs, trailing chaos in their wake. 

“Daddicchi!” Akira shouted from the living room, quickly closing in on where Kise was putting together lunch on the island in the kitchen. The sun was shining brightly through the open window, lighting up the kitchen and leaving Kise not needing to touch a light switch. 

In a flash of dirty blonde hair and pink tee shirt, Akira entered the room, brandishing two different sets of earrings.

“Which one am I gonna wear Daddicchi?? It’s the first day I _need_ to get the right ones! If I don’t I’ll die!” 

“You’ll _die?_ ” Kise almost dropped the bento box in his hands in false shock. 

“Yeah! Now pick the right ones!” Akira held up Kise’s choices, the first pair being a pair of yellow plastic gummy-bears, the second, danglie yellow suns that sparkled in the morning sunlight. 

“Hmmm,” Kise leaned down, inspecting the two choices for a long moment. “The suns,” he said with a firm nod. 

“Okay! Thank you _sooo_ much Daddicchi!” Akira spun around so fast their bobbed, dirty blond hair fanned out in every direction. 

“Now _waiiit_ a minute Akiracchi!” Kise said, grabbing his child by the shoulders and spinning them back around. “Aren’t you supposed to be in your _uniform?_ ” he asked, scrunching his face up and he regarded the pink tee shirt and powder blue shorts Akira was sporting. 

“Uhh… this _is_ my uniform,” the bright smile and earnest golden eyes didn’t phase Kise for a moment. 

“Uh-huh.” he said briskly, he took a quick glance at the clock on the oven, “You have five minutes to change or I’m making you wear those creepy lizard earrings your grandma got you for your birthday.” 

Akira was bounding up the stairs before Kise could even start laughing. 

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭ _6:58 am_

#### 

“Yui? What did you do with your bookbag?” Furihata was searching the entire living room. He’d packed the bag last night and was _sure_ he’d set it beside the coffee table. 

“Huh?” the bright blonde haired boy popped up around the corner of the hallway towards the kitchen. 

“Your bookbag?” Furi asked again. 

“Ohhhhhh,” Yuichi leaned his head back as he groaned out in realization. “I dunno.” he finally concluded. 

“Yui…” Furihata looked down at his son accusingly before he suddenly disappeared back around the corner. “Yui!” Furihata called after the little brown-eyed rascal, rushing down towards the hallway. 

“I _honest_ ly don’t know where it went Da-da,” Yui was standing in the middle of the kitchen, the picture on innocence, and everything would have seemed perfectly in place, had he not heard the oven beep. 

Furi rushed over to the appliance, swinging the door open and grabbing the black bookbag that sat within.

“AH!” he yelled before dropping the bag in the middle of the floor. It wasn’t too hot, but it was still startling to almost be burned by a book bag. “Yuiii!” he groaned, “Now, _why_ did you put your bag in the over?” he asked slowly. 

Yes, this was a strange way to start the morning, but in Furi’s mind, _anything_ was better than waking up to find two dozen grasshoppers in your sink. Or all of the baking soda missing and the toilet mysteriously stopped up _or_ being forced to go the supermarket at four in the morning because all of the milk, eggs, and what was left a loaf of bread became a late night art project across the living room floor. 

Yuichi was a _special_ child, to say the least. 

“I don’t like the color.” Yui said.

“What?” 

“I put it in the over cause I want a red one,” Yui explained, pointing at the bag on the kitchen floor.

“And why did you think that?” 

“Because things turn _red_ when they’re _hot._ ” Yui spoke as if he was saying the _‘sky was blue’_. 

“I see,” Furi said, he _kinda_ understood his son’s thought process, but this was honestly a stretch. “Well, you’ll just have to deal,” he said with a shrug. 

“Awwe, how come?” Yui pouted.

“Because, you got a black one,” Furihata explained. 

“That’s not fair,” Yui fiddled with the collar of his blue shirt. 

“It’ll be okay,” Furi said softly, kneeling down and stroking back his son’s bright hair. Yui looked back at him with warm brown eyes that were said to be identical to his own. 

“Okay Da-da,” Furi didn’t quite know why, but even though Yui was curious beyond his years and more than independent enough to raid his kitchen for _‘experiments’_ the boy still hadn’t grown out of calling him _‘Da-da’_. 

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭ _7:07 am_

#### 

Seijuro was being ripped into three different directions, and his little brother didn’t look like he’d be getting off his couch to help anytime soon. 

“Oi!” Seijuro grumbled as Ikki pulled harder on his pant leg, trying to pull him towards the stairs. Ichiro had him by the sleeve, trying to yank his arm over towards the kitchen to finish with breakfast, while little Izumi was pulling off his sock to get his attention about _something_. 

“Momo! Come help your nephews!” he shouted at the idiot lounging on _his_ couch, where he’d been taking up residence for the past four days. 

“Ikki said he didn’t want my help,” Momo shrugged, flipping through whatever random magazine he was holding. 

“Tou-chaaan!! You need to finish the foood!” Ichiro, the oldest of his three little monsters whined, he was about an inch taller than his brothers, other than that, completely identical to the other dark-orange haired, light brown eyed boys. 

“Noooo!” Ikki said, “He’s gotta help _me_ find my book! Izu took it! I swear!” 

“I did _not!_ ” responded Izumi, “And Tou-chan, you gotta help me button up my sweater… I got ‘em al’ m-mixed up a-again…” 

“God _dmmit…_.” Sei tried to mumble quietly, he really did, but it obviously didn’t work. 

“OoohooOOh! You hear that boys!” Momo decided to chime in. “Tou-chan gets to plop another 50yen in the swear jar!”

“We’ll get to that Oji,” said Ichiro, “He’s gotta make food first.” 

“Yeah! After he helps with my sweater!” 

“Hey! He was gonna find my book!” 

Seijuro loved his sons, and usually, he was a very patient man with them, but they were on a time limit, and it seemed his sanity had a limit as well. 

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭ _7:13 am_

#### 

Kisumi was getting dressed for work, a tie sitting loosely around his neck when the door creaked open.

“Jiro?” he asked, seeing the pinkette in the reflection of the mirror, holding his backpack in his hands. 

“Pa, I can't get my books to fit,” Jiro said before his orange eyes looked up from the bag. “And are you going to be ready in time?” he questioned. 

“Yes, why wouldn't I be, Ji?”

“‘Cause you take so long,” Jiro said.

“I do?” 

“Mhm, you’re always late because you make kissy faces at the mirror.”

Kisumi turned back to the, giving the little boy a small wink through the glass before turning around and leading him out the door. Jiro giggled as he was led down the hall. 

“Now, did _that_ take too long?” Kisumi asked. 

“Hmm,” Jiro hummed, still clutching the bag to his chest as he slowly hopped down each stair. “Nope, I think we’ll have enough time now.” 

“Time for what?” 

“Pa’s gonna help me with my--my textbooks?--” Jiro’s brow furrowed at the unfamiliar word, “Then Pa’s gonna take me to cookie place to get breakfast right?” Jiro asked.

Said _‘cookie place’_ was really a cafe only a block and a half away from the pair’s small house. It was your average little coffee shop, except it seemed to be 100% staffed by elderly women who were obsessed with giving little Jiro free sweets.

And the little boy had the audacity to call him out on being flirtatious. Kisumi had always wanted to blame genetics for his _‘charm’_ Jiro was a prime example of this. At only six years of age, he’d mastered the cute giggle and bright smiles that would have him getting free food from elderly women for decades to come. 

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭ _7:20 am_

#### 

“DAD!!” _Pfft, it’s too damn early,_ he thought, sinking further into his bedsheets.

#### ➭➮ _7:27 am_

#### 

“DAD!! DAAD!” there was some tugging on his arm, but dreamland was calling...

#### ➭➮ _7:33 am_

#### 

“DAD! I Have SCHOOL! REMEMBER??” it was at _that_ moment that a pillow was slammed right into Aomine’s face.

“Hrrrng,” he groaned, “Go away.” he waved his arm in what should have looked like a shooing motion, but he hadn’t opened his eyes yet. 

“Ugggh! DAD!” another _whap_ to Aomine’s face, courtesy of the pillow, “Come,” _whap_ , “On,” _whap_ , “Get,” _whap,_ “Out,” _whap,_ “Of,” _whap_ , “Bed!! Commoooonn!!” 

Aomine cracked open one blue eye, looking up at his merciless abuser. There, sitting on top of his chest, with his dark blue hair still a mess, blue shirt buttoned crookedly, and a look of determination plastered to his face was a little boy. A little boy that wouldn’t be stopping his pillow assault anytime soon. 

“ _Tooomiii…_ ” Aomine whined, “Go back to sleep,” 

“No!” Tomi said, narrowing his silver-blue eyes. “You get up.” He dropped the pillow in favor of crossing his arms over his chest. 

“What time is it?” Aomine finally asked, stretching his arms up, back popping as he did so. 

“Umm…” the little boy blinked, but quickly grabbed Aomine’s phone from off his nightstand and shoved it in his face. “This time!” Tomie said, shining the screen’s blue light about half an inch in front of Aomine’s eyes. 

“Agh! Too bright,” Aomine squinted so to not ruin his vision, looking at the screen, the time finally registered in his slow-to-start-up brain. “Oh shit, it’s 7:30?” Aomine sat up in bed, causing Tomi to fall back into the puffy comforter. 

“You cussed again Dad!” Tomi laughed. 

“No, I didn’t,” Aomine grunted, clambering out of bed. They had less than an hour to be out the door, and he still needed to shower, make food, was Tomi all packed up yet? Classes started at 8:30 not just 8:00 right? Satsuki had given him all the opening times and what the shortest route to walk was…

“Yes you did!” Tomi pestered him as Aomine walked across his dark bedroom. He didn't trip on a random shoe: victory!

“Oh yeah?” Aomine turned narrowed his eyes down at his son, “What’d I say then?” he challenged.

“Uhhhh…. Shoot?” Tomi tried. Aomine snorted, snagging an old tee of the floor and tossing it at the boy’s face. 

“Ahh!” 

The hit landed. Of course.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭ _7:39 am_

#### 

“Stay beside me Miki, you’re almost as bad as Daddy with getting lost after all,” Kimi huffed, taking her younger sister by the hand and turning the around the corner that had a small bakery on it. The morning hadn’t quite warmed up yet, despite the clear sky’s best efforts. The streets had a calm bustle of people heading to work. 

And that small hectic feel of the new school year. 

Or maybe that was just Sousuke...

“Oi!” Sousuke sputtered, tagging behind the pair carrying both girl’s backpacks and lunches. 

Kimi and Miki walked ahead without care, or, Kimi didn’t have a care, while Mimi was too gasping as a bird landed on a fence beside them, her teal eyes wide. 

Kimi had braided her light brown hair into one loose braid this morning, a prim as her attire and as practiced as the too-serious-it-was-kinda-funny look on her face. 

Then there was Miki, a year younger than her sister, her familiarly dark brown hair Cut shorter and contained in two pigtails, if only for it not to impede her. Her sweater wasn’t buttoned, one sock above the knee while the other slumped. 

And Kimi had to keep her sister from running over to that fence to see the bird. 

Miki liked birds. 

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭ _7:45 am_

#### 

Momoi walked into her small office. She flipped the light switch by the door, illuminating the tall, pink lamp stand she had in the corner of the room. Her office wasn’t _too_ messy, but at the end of the last term Momoi had to admit, she just sorta ran out the door and embraced her break with open arms. 

She sat down in her rollie, plush office chair, setting her purse beside her desk in the place she always put it. Momoi sighed, clicking at her computer monitor to bring it to life, it hadn’t been used recently, so it would probably take a few minutes. 

Next, she ticked on the desk light set up behind her monitor and poking over it. That light illuminated the little solar powered desk toy she had, a small daisy that bobbed left and right. Momoi didn’t quite know why her desk lamp worked on it when it was supposed to be _solar_ , but it wasn’t a big deal. There was some sunlight in here somewhere. 

Momoi knew she was avoiding the thing. She’d had a lovely, fulfilling break, but was still trying to hold on to what she had. 

With a short sigh, Momoi rolled her chair to the other end of the room from her desk. There in the wall was a low window with an angled writing desk built into the wall right below it. There were two little wooden shutters keeping the window shut. 

In her sworn duty as Attendance Secretary at Sportsfield Ln. Elementary, Momoi flicked off the little hook that held the shutters together and opened the window out into the front hallway of her workplace. 

Momoi rested an elbow on the little writing desk, then her chin on the palm that was supported by her elbow. 

Momoi’s job was to log Attendance. Pretty much to write passes for whoever was late and make sure it didn’t happen again. 

In all honestly, she’d been training for this job since middle school. 

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭ _7:50 am_

#### 

Nitori walked through the door of his workplace Sportsfield Ln. Elementary right when the doors were opened to the students. Not many were there yet, class not starting for another 40 minutes after all. 

Nitori quickly adjusted his tie. The first day of the year was always nerve wracking. He usually ended up running around the school throughout the entire day for most of the first semester, as was the life of an assistant principal. 

Nitori found himself doing a whole plethora of odd jobs around the school. 

It was strange, working in a grade school. The children were too young to get into trouble yet. 

But also too young to know how to get _out_ of it. 

Nitori dealt with the small things, the stapled braids, escorting the kid who always stuck macaroni up his nose to the nurse, that pencil on the ceiling game you learned in first grade and never grew out of. He also managed over the odd missing attendance list that was then to be given to their secretary Momoi, and he’d once found himself head of the school vegetable project last year. 

Meanwhile, all the big stuff was dealt with by the Principle, and if it ever reached that level, rest assured that there wouldn’t be any trouble out of that unlucky lad or lass that was sent to that office at the end of the hallway in the management area. 

Nitori passed by the small attendance window with a quick wave to the pink-haired woman behind it, continuing to the door just to it’s right. 

Inside led to a small hall to both the left and right. He turned right, stopping at the first door and fishing out the small key he hadn’t used in months. 

“Good morning Nitori-san!” a voice piped up behind him. Nitori turned only to see the door to the guidance counselor's office open. 

“Good morning Matsuoka-san,” Nitori said to the redheaded woman seated at her desk inside. Gou waved at him, giving him a bright smile as she leaned to the side of her computer monitor. 

Gou’s office was by far the most _‘homie’_ in the entire school. And colorful. It was very colorful. The redhead had painted her desk purple during her first year at Sportsfield, one of the walls was a powder-blue while the other three were deep yellow that was not as obnoxious as you might think. Then there were the three, completely mismatched, plush chairs Gou had moved in. They were all rather small, meant for the children of course. One of the chairs had a high back and was all pink and fluffy, much like a miniaturized Barbie thrown, another was a stout, camo lounge-like chair, and the last was almost the same shade of purple as the desk, and was so round it kind of looked like a bean bag on four little wooden feet. 

Then, of course, there were the dozens of inspirational quotes and posters about climbing mountains tacked onto the walls that seemed to come with every school counseling office. 

With the quick greeting done, Nitori unlocked his plainer, though equally settled into office. The walls of his office were their original beige, but he’d moved in bookshelves to hide that. Then there were a few pictures hanging on the wall and normal desk clutter spread here and there. 

Nitori let go of the doorknob with a short sigh. 

_And so it begins._

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭ _8:00 am_

#### 

Kuroko was walking through the main entrance of Sportsfield and as usual. 

He was spotted instantly. 

To this day, Kuroko wasn’t used to the feeling of being pointed out first thing in the morning. He’d spent half a lifetime never being seen. 

But it was part of his mornings. 

“TETSU-SAN!” Momoi called from her perfect view through the attendance window. 

“Good morning, Momoi-san,” Kuroko greeted, walking towards the small window. The halls were starting to fill more and more with children stopping by the shoe lockers before heading off to class. 

“Did you get all moved into your new classroom, Tetsu-san?” Momoi asked, her elbows propped on the windowsill. 

“Yes, Momoi-san,” Kuroko replied, readjusting the strap of his messenger bag. 

“You’re one room down from our new kindergarten teacher, Tachibana-san,” Momoi said. “He sooo sweet, I’m sure you two will get along great!” 

“Thank you Momoi-san,” Kuroko said, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I’m looking forward to meeting him, have a good morning,” Kuroko bid the pinkette goodbye. 

“You have a good morning too Tetsu-san!” Momoi called after, waving her arm out into the hallway. 

Kuroko’s room was on the first floor of the building, although Sportsfield was a small school, to begin with, so his walk was a short one. He walked down white painted halls and dark green doors. Sportsfield was quite a well off school, and probably his most pleasant to work at in his short teaching career. He’d worked there for two years already and had only taught for two years outside of Sportsfield. Kuroko got along easily with many of his co-workers, and his students were always manageable. 

This year his class was on the small side, but that was very good in Kuroko’s mind, he would get a chance to get to know each child that way. 

Kuroko’s approached his room, fishing out the key from his bag and placing it into the lock. 

He’d changed rooms two weeks before the start of the term, this room having been recently fixed for some water trouble the previous year. 

He wasn’t completely moved in yet though. There were still some boxes he’d left in the corner that he planned to unpack in the coming days. 

Kuroko turned the doorknob and heard the distant sound of… water… had it started raining? Kuroko looked around the hallway, but there were no windows, those having been placed inside the classrooms themselves. 

Kuroko opened his door and--

“Oh my,” he breathed, his four years of teaching kindergarten censoring his speech. 

He knew where the water was coming from. 

Kuroko looked up with a relatively blank face at the busted pipe sticking out of the ceiling in his room, spilling out water right in front of his desk at the front of the room. 

“This is one way to start the school year,” Kuroko mused, calmly closing the door and locking it once again. 

It would seem that he needed to talk to the principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! This is just the set up chapter, we'll be seeing some shippy-ness soooon~!
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I can (if people like this that is), but I have other works to attend to. 
> 
> (Ever heard of DORM FROM HELL? If not... now you have?) 
> 
> But I WILL be working on this fic diligently, and if anyone would like to BETA sometime: zeeidiots@gmail.com (Pls help idi1 and I, we like people...) 
> 
> ~idi2


	2. Turn left onto GotHelpMe Grv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the teachers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii~
> 
> ~idi2

There were fifteen minutes before class began. 

To say that Makoto was nervous would be an understatement. 

He’d only been a teacher for two years, each one at a different school. Makoto always got along with his students, he knew that. 

But he’d had little to know interaction with his co-workers. 

Or well… that was a lie. He knew Haru, he’d known Haru forever and his childhood friend had been half the reason he’d been able to get a job at Sportsfield. 

Everyone else was a mystery though… he didn’t have a clue. 

It would be alright though, he had all year to introduce himself. 

Makoto looked around his room, and it was annoyingly bare. He’d moved in as best he could, adding posters, he had a few plants at the sills of the large windows to the side of the room, and he’d managed to make his desk homie enough. Then there was a calendar he’d set up for birthdays, and his whiteboard was covered in different magnets at one corner. 

So he supposed it was alright. But arming his future students with glue sticks and glitter would have him hanging up crafts for months. The bareness would be fixed in no time. 

Makoto was busy enough musing to himself, seated at his desk and staring at walls that were currently blank that he almost didn’t see someone walk in through his open door. 

“Excuse me?” a small voice asked, although, it wasn’t small in a shy way, simply childlike. 

Makoto looked up, seeing two girls in the doorway, both in school uniforms, as was expected. One was quite a bit taller, with light brown hair in a braid that just barely reached her shoulders. She looked strangely serious, especially at odds with the little girl she was holding hands with. Said girl was absolutely _tiny_ , with two messy pigtails and one of her stalking had slid down, but she was downright beaming at him, as big as she could with such a small face. 

Makoto also noticed that the pair had matching eyes, a bright teal, by far one of their most striking features. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” Makoto asked. 

“Tachibana-sensei?” the taller of the two questioned. “You have a Yamazaki Miki in your class, right?” 

The name sounded familiar, but Makoto glance down at the attendance roll on his desk anyway, there she was, the very last name. 

“I do,” Makoto said, standing up from his desk. “So are you Miki-kun?” he asked the taller girl. 

“No, I’m not in kindergarten anymore,” not-Miki said flatly. 

“I’M MIKI!” the smaller one said, letting go of the older girl’s hand. Makoto laughed, bending down to talk to the small girl. 

“Good morning Miki-kun, you’re the first student I’ve met so far,” Makoto said. 

“Okay Miki, you found your teacher, I’m going to class,” the other girl said. 

“Nee-chan?” Miki questioned as her sister, which wasn’t a surprise, left the doorway and went out into the hall. Her big, teal eyes were suddenly full of questions as she blinked at the slowly bustling hallway. 

“It’s okay Miki-kun,” Makoto said, drawing the small girl’s attention back to him. “Your sister needs to go class too, and I was getting kinda lonely in here by myself.” 

The girl nodded, smiling again. “You can talk to me Ta-ahh-che-ba-sen...sensei,” Miki paused through each syllable, her small, dark brown eyebrows drawing closer and closer together with each sound. Once finished, the girl looked up at him, seeming proud at completing his name. 

Not noticing she’d forgotten a syllable, but that was okay. 

Makoto giggled. “It’s a big name isn’t it?” he asked, Miki nodded. 

“Tachi-sensei better?”

Miki paused, tilting her head a bit in thought. 

“Ta-chi-sen-sei…” she tried, then smiled when it came out without a problem. 

“Tachi-sensei!” she yelled, smiling. “Can I pick a seat?” Miki asked, walking past him to assess the desks spread out through the room. They were set up pairs, and Makoto already knew from looking on his roll and around the room, there would be more than enough extra seats. 

Small class sizes were nice though, more manageable, more personal. 

“Oh course,” Makoto said, heading back to his desk. “As soon as you pick a cubby for your bag,” Makoto instructed, pointing to the boxed shelves at the end of the room.

Miki nodded, walking to the back and tossing her bag into the center of the middle of three shelves.

Miki turned and pursed her lips as she surveyed the desks. 

Makoto couldn’t help but giggle when she chose the center desk in the front row, right in front of his own. 

Miki sat herself down, resting her arms on the desk and her chin atop her forearms. 

“Tachi-sensei?” she asked.

“Yes?” 

“Hi,” 

“Hi, Miki-kun,” Makoto returned.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

“So, Kuroko-san,” Akashi said, looking up at the blue-haired man from his desk chair. His office, the largest in the building, unless you counted the gym as Kagami’s _‘office’_ , which no one did, was a very formal space. 

He’d made it that way. His desk was large and neat, degrees hung behind him, giving the room a larger feel of prowess, the walls weren’t beige, instead a gray-green, and the two chairs seated in front of his desk were large, made for adults, not children. 

Akashi had made the room exactly was a grade school student expected when they heard the words _‘principal's office’._ And it was as effective as was to be expected. He also wore a suit every day to work, not only was it on par with Akashi’s inner standard of professionalism, but it fit the room as well. Today his jacket and slacks were gray, with a dimmed green shirt and tie of a matching color. 

Of course, this trick used to intimidate seven-year-old into not sticking gum onto the classroom pet gerbil had no effect on the silent teacher in front of him. 

“We need to find you a classroom in the next 10 minutes,” Akashi continued. 

“Yes, Akashi-san,” Kuroko said, simply nodding. The other man didn’t strike Akashi as someone who’d just had their classroom ruined. But it was Kuroko Tetsuya he was conversing with. 

“With the hiring of new teachers, there aren’t any spare rooms for you and your class,” Akashi said, “But, the room beside you, Tachibana-san’s, another kindergarten teacher, has a relatively small class, much like yourself,” Akashi explained. 

“You know as well as I that we try to avoid large class sizes, but with two teachers and the fact that this is only temporary, I believe it would be acceptable for you and Tachibana-san to share a classroom. At least for the time it takes to fix your current room.” 

“I will see what I can move that has not been damaged by the water yet,” Kuroko replied.

“Good day, Kuroko-san,” 

“Good day to you as well, Akashi-san,” Kuroko bid him goodbye as he turned and left the room. 

Once it clicked shut, Akashi huffed. He would be very lucky if this was the only hiccup on the first day of the new school year.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

When Aomine reached the school gates, they were still open. A good sign. He held Tomi’s hand the whole way, leading the small blue-haired boy across the entry yard and towards the main entrance. 

Aomine didn’t know what he _was_ expecting when he walked through those _blessedly unlocked_ doors.

But what happened wasn’t one of his options. Even though it should’ve been. 

_“Dai-chaan! To-chaan!! You two need to hurry before you’re late!”_ Satsuki, who was handing out a small window in the wall right across from the pair at the doorway, cried out. 

“Sa-chan!” Tomi cheered, trying to get out of Aomine’s grip and go over to the woman who’d acted as everything from mother, to grandmother, to aunt, to sister, to her real title of _‘Daddy’s best friend who’s always butting into his business, and no don’t tell her I said that!’._

“So we’re not late _yet,_ ” was what Aomine gathered, instantly relieved. 

“You only have like--two minutes!” Satsuki continued, “Your room is number 14, head down that hall,” she pointed to her left, “Turn past the lockers and you’ll see it.” 

“Thanks, Suki,” Aomine muttered, dragging Tomi along the directed path. 

“Bye Sa-chan!! Love you!” Tomi waved back to Satsuki. Aomine heard the woman’s familiar laugh echo down the relatively empty halls.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

Tomi turned away from Satsuki, following after his dad. His dad was very tall. Like, the tallest guy Tomi could remember seeing. Tomi only reached his waist as it was. He was dressed in his dark blue uniform, his belt covered in pockets weighing heavy on his waist. Dad was frowning slightly, as usual. Tomi had to walk fast to keep up with Dad’s long strides. 

Pretty soon though, he stopped. Tomi titled his head _way up_ to look at his dad’s face. Tomi stood there, blinking and waiting for him to say something. 

Dad’s lips cracked the smallest of smiles, the corners of his blue eyes crinkling a bit, stealing the wrinkle away from in between his eyebrows. 

“Tomi,” he started, before glancing away and scratching an eyebrow. “Don’t be dumb, ‘kay?” 

“You’re the dumb one, you’ll forget to make dinner while I’m here,” Tomi countered. 

“You’ll be home before dinner…” Dad grumbled. Then he just chuckled, setting one big, tanned hand on his head and tussling Tomi’s hair around, and a quick “Get in there so you’re not late,” he left. 

Tomi turned to look at the green door in front of him. He reached out and knocked, a bit loudly but Tomi didn’t notice. 

The door quickly opened, standing on the other side was a guy just a little shorter than his dad. Just a few inches. 

“Hello,” the man said, giving Tomi a smile so bright his green eyes closed. The guy was in a pale green polo and khakis. He seemed nice. 

“Am I late?” Tomi instantly asked. 

The man tilted his head and chuckled. “No, but you’re close to it, better get inside. We were just about to take roll call.” 

Tomi quickly scrambled into the room and when he did one thought hit him. 

The people here were _weird._ Right there, in the desk at the front row at the corner was a guy with a crew cut of maroon hair, and when he smiled over at another kid he had _sharp teeth._

The guy he was talking to had pink hair. Then Tomi saw three boys sitting in the back of the room and they all looked like a line of caution cones with that orange hair. 

Tomi saw a bunch of cubbies in the back of the class, they held other book bags, so Tomi made his way there, all the while looking at his other classmates. 

On his way there a girl with the darkest blue hair he’d ever seen smiled at him. 

Tomi looked away quickly. 

She was really pretty. 

After picking a cubby, one of only two free spaces, Tomi turned to find a desk. 

He wasn’t left with many choices. Or _any_ choices at that. There was only one desk left, for some reason the room was pretty full, so the only place Tomi could sit was at the _very_ front, right in the _center._

Tomi huffed as he made his way to his seat. He didn’t want to sit in the front. How could he sleep in the front of the classroom? 

He didn’t know much about school other than the stories Satsuki told him, and the few he dragged out of his dad. But he knew that Dad used to nap a lot in class. So isn’t that what he should do? 

Tomi flopped down in his seat, pouting just slightly and resting his hand on his palm. He looked up at the front of the room, and there were _two_ desks for some reason, even though there was only the one tall, green-eyed teacher. He was busy wondering why the guy needed two desks when--

“Hi! I’m Yamazaki Miki!” Tomi glanced to his left. The desks were all lined up in pairs, and seated the desk paired with his own was this _tiny girl_ , like _soooo_ small, with dark, dark, brown hair that was contained into mirrored, high on her head, little pigtails. She had a slightly turned up nose, a fair complexion and teal eyes so bright they seemed to glow. 

“You can call me Mi-chan!” she continued. Tomi simply huffed and turned away. 

He didn’t want to sit in the front. 

“What’s your name?” the girl, Miki, pestered. 

Tomi narrowed his eyes when he responded, “Aomine Tomi,” although it was fun to introduce himself with his full name. It seemed more official, even if he was just talking to a little girl. 

“Hi, To-chan!” Miki said, grinning at him. Meanwhile, Tomi’s hand dropped to his desk as he squawked, 

“You can’t call me To-chan!” Tomi’s expression was horrified. “Only Sa-chan can call me To-chan!” 

“Sa-chan?” Miki questioned. The little girl paused, obviously thinking hard. Then she _gasped_ , her teal eyes as wide as saucers. 

“We can call _each other_ Mi-chan!” Miki looked like she’d just discovered eternal life or something. 

“D-Don’t call me _Mi-chan!_ ” Tomi cried. Miki was about to respond when-- 

“Alright class, it’s time to introduce ourselves,” tall-guy said. Tomi and Miki, along with the rest of the class, looked up. 

“My name is Tachibana-sensei,” he said, giving a warm smile to the whole room. 

“And I am Kuroko-sensei,” a disembodied voice said beside him. 

Yelps sounded throughout the whole class as everyone noticed there was _another_ teacher in the room. He was a lot shorter than Tachibana-sensei and Tomi felt bad for not noticing him when he _instantly_ recognized the man. 

“Tetsu-san!” he called, the man was an old friend of his fathers and Satsuki’s. 

Cool, light blue eyes looked over at him and the teacher wore a small smile. 

“Hello, Tomi-kun,” he said, “It’s lovely to see you, but I would prefer you call me Kuroko-sensei in class.” 

Tomi frowned at that, but he couldn’t interrupt as the teachers continued talking. 

“We’re going to call roll,” Tachibana-sensei explained, “When you hear your name, we’d like you to stand and tell us something about yourself.” the class nodded. 

Tetsu-sensei--Tomi had decided to compromise what he called the teacher in his mind --began the roll.

Tetsu-sensei smiled at him, and to Tomi’s slight horror called, “Aomine Tomi,” _first._

Why was he _first?_ How did it come to that? Tomi hadn’t had any time to think about what he was going to say, so when he stood up, his brain kinda when on auto-pilot and for better or worse he said. 

“Uh, hi, I love basketball,” he quickly sat back down, slumping low in his seat. 

He was only _slightly_ mortified. Yes, he’d said the first thing that popped into his head and doing that didn’t usually end well. But upon thinking further, Tomi came to realize that basketball was probably the only thing he could’ve said. 

He didn’t want to show to the class that he liked strawberry milk after all. 

The roll continued on and Tomi only half listened. This one kid, Kise Akira, _loooved_ yellow and it was their favorite color. Takao Suzume’s favorite book was _The Very Hungry Caterpillar._ Mikoshiba Ichiro had a brother named Ikki, Mikoshiba Ikki had a brother named Izumi, and Mikoshiba Izumi didn’t know what to say because they’d run out of brothers. A girl who was almost exactly the same size as that girl Miki, _really_ wanted a bunny for whatever the next holiday was. Furihata Yuichi said he liked snakes who ate bunnies immediately after, causing the other girl, Rini, to wail. 

One that stuck out to him was the boy Matsuoka Katsu, he blurted out he loved swimming before he even stood up out of his chair, then smiled with those weird, sharp teeth. 

The very, very last name was Yamazaki Miki, the girl seated beside him. Miki hopped out her chair in a _flash_ while saying, 

“I’m Miki and everyone should call me Mi-chan! I want Tachi-sensei to be my best friend!”

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

Makoto had taught for two years, and his students had never made him blush. But _here he was_ because of one little girl’s comment. Miki looked very pleased with herself as she sat back down. 

“Now,” Kuroko started, saving Makoto from his embarrassment from Miki’s proclamation. “Today, being the first day, it's very special,” Kuroko announced, setting off excited murmurs throughout the classroom. 

“Each day you will spend time in the classroom learning basic studies, but there will also be a point in the day where you do other activities. That will usually come after morning lessons, lunch, recess and nap time, but _today,_ ” The shift in Kuroko’s voice was very subtle, but it had all the children in the class leaning forward slightly. “We’ll be going to each station so that you can meet all of your teachers.” 

With that, Kuroko handed the speaking over to Makoto, who explained where they would start. 

“First we’re going to the gym--” Makoto said and was instantly interrupted. 

“Are we gonna play basketball??” 

“Can we swim? Do you have a pool?” 

Two small boys, the first was Tomi, who’d almost been late this morning, the second Katsu, who had had a very heartfelt goodbye with his father at the door to the classroom, both looked as if they would start crying at any moment, were the ones who spoke. 

Tomi had mentioned basketball and was practically vibrating in his seat, while Katsu shouted about swimming, equally excited. 

“You will have to talk with Kagami-sensei,” Makoto said, “He’s fond of all sports so I’m sure you’ll be doing swimming and basketball eventually.” Both boys grinned so much it looked almost like it hurt at that. 

“After gym, we’re going to the art room, next the library, then finally the music room,” 

Everyone seemed excited enough. It was a very good start.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

Kagami liked his job a lot. He got to run around a gym all day and work with people who took napping and eating almost as seriously as he himself did. 

Seated in front of him on the gym floor was the kindergarten class he would have every Monday. Their teachers, Kuroko and the new guy Tachibana, had just sat them all down and exited the gym. The kids were giggling and talking and looking all over the room.

Kagami clapped his hands together loudly. “Alright!” he shouted, his voice was bright, not harsh. 

Over a dozen eyes snapped onto him. 

“I’m Kagami-sensei,” he said, grinning. “I’ll try to learn your names as best as I can, but, uh, don’t get mad if I forget okay?” the kids nodded. 

“So to start with we’re gonna play--”

“BASKETBALL??” someone shouted, sounding so earnest it was as if the kid’s life hung in the balance. 

Kagami couldn’t stop the warm feeling that rolled through him at that, he searched for whoever had called out, obviously the kid was a little genius if he’d already figured out that basketball was the greatest sport on earth. 

His eyes landed on a boy seated in the back of the group, he had blue hair, dark skin, and blue-silvery eyes that _begged_ him to say basketball. 

Kagami smiled at him, because a matter a fact, Kagami usually started the year with his favorite sport. The kids always love it when he dunked. 

“Yes, we are!” Kagami said, he heard some small cheers and the blue haired boy shouted, 

“Awesome!!” 

Kagami walked towards the large closet by the exit to the gym, inside it was _full_ of volleyballs, basketballs, hula hoops, jump ropes, there was a stack of small scooters that the kids could sit or lay on and roll around with. The scooters were always a favorite for his students. 

Kagami pulled out the rolling cart of small, colorful, toddler sized basketballs and before he even had it out of the closet, one was snatched up. A dark blue one. 

Usually when Kagami started the _‘basketball’_ unit it started with wowing the kids with a few flashy dunks, maybe force Midorima out of the library for a show, then teach them simple bounce passes and some dribbling. 

But when that small boy had his hand’s on a ball he _ran off,_ dribbling the basketball beside him and racing to a nearby hoop. 

“Whoaa!” Kagami called after the kid. He really had to learn his name. The tiny blue prodigy raised the ball in front of him, with _surprisingly_ good form for someone who still had to have naptime after lunch. 

Other students gathered around the cart, about to grab their own basketballs. 

Kagami watched with the slightest bit of awe when the kid shot the ball and it bounced out the backboard and into the hoop, the net _swishing_. 

“Hey, kid!” Kagami called after the boy as he retrieved his basketball. “What’s your name?” 

“Aomine Tomi!” the boy called, he wore one of the biggest smiles Kagami had ever seen. 

Kagami walked away from the cart, leaving it open for all the other children to snatch up their own colorful toys and run around the gym. One girl, absolutely tiny, not even as tall as his waist grabbed a green colored ball and rushed over to the boy, Tomi, shouting,

“Miii-chaaan! That was _so good!_ Do it again! Again!” 

Tomi frowned at her, before turning away and dribbling his ball. 

Kagami looked around the room, most everyone was just throwing stuff around and bouncing their new toys off walls. They didn’t have a lot of time today, what with the kids going around to meet all their teachers, so so just letting the kids run around was all they really had time for. 

Kagami walked over to the boy Tomi and his friend because one, he wanted to know how taught a six-year-old to actually _succeed_ at shooting a basketball, and two, it looked like the little girl might start crying and that was never good. 

“Hello,” Kagami said, crouching down to the girl holding a green basketball.

She’d been angry at her friend for turning away, but as soon as she turned to Kagami she looked fine again saying, “You’re taller than my _Daddy,_ ” with a look of awe. 

Kagami laughed, taking the small basketball she was holding, he managed to hang onto it with only one hand. 

“So what do you wanna learn?” he asked her. 

“Umm, th-the--” the small girl looked around the room in thought, big teal eyes roaming everywhere as if the word she wanted was painted on one of the walls. “--the _bouncing?_ Um--” she waved her arms up and down to demonstrate. 

Kagami laughed again, “That’s called dribbling,” he explained, taking the small ball and bouncing it easily. 

“Kagami-sensei,” the boy, Tomi asked, “Are you good at basketball?” the kid seemed to be _surveying_ him, eyes narrowing. 

Kagami smirked, straightening up to stand at his full height. “Am I good? Hmm,” he spun the little green basketball on his finger. “Do you mind if I use this?” he asked the girl, she shook her head. 

“ _Well,_ ” Kagami cracked his neck from side to side, the ball still spinning on his finger. “I suppose I’m _alright_ , I mean, it’s up to you to decide if _this_ is any good,” 

Kagami rushed forward, taking special care to avoid the two kids down at his feet--he was a big guy after all-- and jumped--more of a hop with how low he had the basketball hoops set up-- to dunk the ball with a hard, hollow _whap_ against the rim. 

He’d made a show of it for the kids but made special care not to break the basket, his school had a budget for the physical education department. Best not to waste funds. 

He hung on the hoop for a moment, actually bending his knees to make certain his feet didn’t touch the ground for a moment before stepping down. 

He spun around and smirked at the wide-eyed looks he got from almost every kid across the gym, a few basketballs had been dropped in favor of watching him were rolling around the room. 

Kagami looked down at Tomi and the teal-eyed girl. The girl looked like she was about to squeal in pure delight. 

“You’re not as good as my dad,” an unimpressed voice said from below him. 

Kagami instantly frowned, turning to look over at the short blue-haired boy. The kid had the most _bored_ expression on his face, his little blue basketball resting between his arm and hip, looking up at him as if he’d just seen Kagami read the dictionary from F to U instead of showing off a cool dunk. 

“Wha?” Kagami asked. 

“My dad could _so_ beat you,” Tomi continued. “ _Nobody_ can beat my dad, ever. The only one who can beat him is him.” 

At _that_ line, Kagami couldn’t help it, he tried _really_ hard but before he knew it he was laughing. Because damn kid’s never ceased to surprise him. Sometimes what came out of a kindergartener’s mouth was just so absurd you just had to appreciate the fact that didn’t know how dumb it sounded. 

“The _only_ one who can beat him is him, huh?” Kagami asked, still cracking up a bit. 

“Yeah!” Tomi said, “Stop laughing! He’d totally _cream you_ Kagami-sensei!” 

Meanwhile, the little girl was laughing at her friend’s pout. 

“Shut it Miki!” the boy cried, then he turned back to Kagami. “If that’s all you can do, you’d _never_ beat my dad,” the look of absolute sincerity in the boy’s blue-silver eyes made Kagami pause. 

And despite himself, wanted to prove this kid wrong. _Damn_ his competitive nature. He was arguing with a _toddler!_

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

Katsu didn’t know what to expect from the art room. 

But he saw a _lot_ of fish. 

And water. 

And ocean--stuff. 

Which was cool. The paintings were hung in every place there wasn’t a window and even the large windowpane above Nanase-sensei’s desk was painted in a variety of translucent blues and purples, making it seem like looking into a water tank than a window.

Then there was the art teacher, who hadn’t said much other than _‘I am Nanase-sensei’_ before directing them to the crayons on the work tables. 

Nanase-sensei told them to paint their favorite animal. Thus this was how Katsu found himself elbow deep in red crayon with what he thought was an awesome shark spread out across the page, beside him sat Jiro, the boy who he’d sat beside back in their homeroom. Jiro was painting a cat, saying it was the one that lived at his favorite place to eat. 

Katsu was busy scribbling in blue water around his creation that he didn’t notice someone walk up behind him. 

“Don’t press so hard,” 

“Huh??” Katsu looked up to see his arm teacher leaning over him. 

Nanase-sensei gently took the crayon out of his hands and lightly ran it across the paper. 

“Just let the strokes go freely,” Nanase-sensei said, setting down the crayon and moving on to another table. 

Katsu just blinked. _What was that about?_

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

There were books _everywhere_ in the library, and the shelves were all low so Suzume could _reach_ of them. Suzume never wanted to leave. She wanted to look through all of them. Yeah, art had been nice, she liked art. But books were different, the pictures in the books she _‘read’_ were connected. They had something do to with something else, and you got to watch things change. A painting was always a painting of whatever it was you painted. That’s why she liked books. 

Suzume was quiet enough to where she could sneak away while the librarian, Midorima-sensei, explained the rules of the library to her class. Suzume kept an eye out for one of her teachers or Midorima-sensei. As long as she didn’t get too caught up in a book it would be fine. The only person who could ever sneak up on her was her dad. 

Suzume ran her fingertips along different book spines as she walked, waiting for a color to catch her eye. She passed by the checkout desk as she wandered and for the oddest of reasons there was a model sailboat set out on the desk.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

Rini followed her cousin Sadashi as their class walked to the music room. 

“Hi-chan,” she called. The slightly taller girl with straight blonde hair and blue-green eyes turned back to look at her. 

“What is it, Ri-chan?” she asked. 

“Didn’t Ni-chan say the music teacher was nice?” Rini asked. 

“Mhm,” Sadashi nodded, causing her bob of blonde hair to bounce. “Ni-chan liked him because he said her singing was beautiful. He calls a lot of things beautiful,” Sadashi explained, turning back to look at the rest of the group. 

“Then I like him too,” Rini decided.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

Rei didn’t know what to think upon hearing a strangely familiar voice shouted, “REI-CHAN!” when a new class entered. 

Rei almost fell off the high wooden stool he sat on at the front of the room in front of the whiteboard. In front of him were tiered benches with carpeting over them, and lining the back wall ever dozens of cabinets that held all the different instruments he used in his teaching. 

Once half the class entered Rei watched as two blonde girls rushed towards him. Both had the exact same color hair, a warm blonde. The smaller of the two had her hair curled in every direction and stared up at him with pink eyes, while the other had straight, bobbed hair and green eyes. 

“Hello,” Rei started off slowly. “Who might you be?” 

“We’re Goto Aratani’s cousin’s!” the green-eyed girl exclaimed. “You remember her don’t you??” 

“I believe so,” Rei said, searching for someone who fit the name, when his mind came back with a small, blond girl with the same face as these two--only with brown eyes-- who’d had a beautiful little voice for someone so young, he decided that person fit the bill. 

“She’s in first grade now isn’t she?” he asked them. Both girls nodded. 

“Will we sing today, Rei-chan?” the pink-eyed girl asked. 

“We will,” Rei said. “And please call me Ryugazaki-sensei,” Rei informed them. 

“Why?” the taller asked. 

Rei blinked down at them. “Because it is proper,” he said. 

“But what if we wanna class you Rei-chan or Rei-sensei?” the smaller said right after. 

“Well--you call be Ryugazaki-sensei anyway, you do need to learn orders--” 

“ _Awwww,_ ” both girls sighed at the same time. “ _But we wanna call you Rei-chan!_ ” they exclaimed. 

They sounded exactly like their earlier mentioned cousin. 

Where they part of a hive mind?

This would take some looking into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeeeeaaaaaseeee comment and if you'd like to beta read for ANYYY of the fics I or idi1 are working on pllleeeeeasssseeeeee talk to us using: zeeidiots@gmail.com I SWEAR we'll be nice to you... and like... you'd get to read this stuff before other people? And I personally will take any suggestions you will give while writing a chapter... sooo...? 
> 
> Anyway! Hope you have fun reading!
> 
> ~idi2


	3. Drive 3 blocks past Ruined Prkw.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop being grumpy Midorima!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! This is un-beta-ed....
> 
> Apologies for parts that make ZERO grammatical sense! 
> 
> ~idi2

Tomi happened to find nap time _fantastic_ , it was his favorite thing, second to going to the gym. It even topped recess, which was tied with lunch. And that was _saying something._

Miki, the little _thing_ who was not his self proclaimed _‘best friend’_ , did not like nap time. 

“This is _boring_ ,” she whispered over from her mat, which was blue with a little turtle picture on the top of the foldable sections. She’d only grabbed a blue mat from the corner of the room because _he_ had it and it was _annoying_. Miki’s blanket was four different colors, blue, green, teal and yellow, all striped together, while Tomi had had his dad find him that fluffy purple blanket they’d thought was lost in the closet forever. 

And that fluffy purple blanket was _wonderful_. It was big and he felt like he was swimming in it and _all_ he wanted to do was think about his _wonderful blanket_ and go to sleep. 

But _Miki_ didn’t _like_ naptime. 

Tomi was going to ask his dad how he was able to sleep through Satsuki’s nagging when he got home. 

“Mi-chaaaan, I don’t wanna sleep,” Miki continued, wiggling under her blanket, causing it to rustle in the quiet, dark room. 

Tomi growled almost silently. Everyone _else_ was asleep, and Kuroko-sensei had closed up all the windows to make it dark. It was _nice_ and all Miki had to do was _close her eyes._

“Just close your eyes already,” he whispered, ever so quietly. 

“Don’t wanna, I wanna talk,” Miki said. Tomi didn’t know if she was pouting because his eyes were closed. But after only three days of knowing the girl, Tomi assumed she was pouting. 

“Fine,” he hissed. “I’ll talk for _one minute_ , then you _leave me alone._ ” 

“Okay…!” Miki responded, sounding excited. “Do you have any sibling?” she asked, more rustling coming from her blanket. 

“Huh?” Tomi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why?” 

“I wanna knowww,” 

“Fine, no. I just have my dad,” Tomi said. 

“I have a big sister,” Miki said. She sounded proud. “Her name is Kimi and she says she’s a better mom than Dad will _ever_ be,” 

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Tomi retorted, cracking his eyes open. “Dads are only good at being _dads_ , stupid.”

He saw that Miki had scooted closer to him, she was almost rolled off her mat now. Her round, teal eyes were staring right at him.

“I _know_ ,” she huffed. “That’s why Kimi’s such a good one,” 

“If she’s a mom how’s she a sister?” Tomi asked.

“Uh, I dunno,” Miki glanced down. “Do you have any pets?” 

“No, I want a panther, though,” Tomi said. “I wanna name him _Lightning_ ,” his eyes were starting to drift shut again. 

“That’s _so cool!_ ” Miki whisper-yelled, a smile tugged at Tomi’s lips. It _was_ cool. 

“I want a turtle--no wait. I want a cat, yeah, I won’t name it ‘til I have it though,” Miki explained. “I know that Kimi would _love it_ and she’d help me name it.” 

“That’s cool too,” Tomi mumbled. “But--uh, it’s-- _aaaaauuuuhhhgg_ ,” Tomi cut himself off with a yawn. “It’s been a minute, lemme sleep.” 

“Okay, Mi-chan,”

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Kuroko supposed that making it a whole three days into the school year without this happening was a new record. 

Back when it was his first year teaching, it had only taken an hour. 

So three days was good. 

Takao Suzume going _poof_ wasn’t. 

They had had two normal school days so far, yesterday involving the Alphabet in class time and visiting the art room at the end of the day where the children had a wonderful time with being tasked with making a play-dough face. 

Today, they’d visited the library, as they would every Wednesday, and while Midorima was _once again_ explaining the rules of the library and how to check out a book before sitting the class down in the Storytime area in the back of the room. 

It was almost like a hidden niche, bookshelves boxing it in against the wall with pillows covering the floor and the multi-colored wooden rocking chair that Midorima sat in by one of the windows. The chair had been a large project for the first-grade students two years ago. 

And halfway through the story, Kuroko noticed one dark, choppy cut head of hair missing. Tachibana had yet to notice Suzume’s absence, and they both had been busy a few moment ago with keeping Furihata Yuichi quiet, the boy liked to knock on the bookshelves behind him. 

Kuroko always noticed little things, so he was surprised that Suzume was able to slip away, and he honestly couldn’t place the last time he’d seen her. 

Kuroko scanned the group of children scattered across the floor once again. Near the back of the class sat the fiery haired boy Katsu, beside him were the pinkette Jiro and the blonde Akira. Akira was a very chatty child but actually quieted down to listen to the story. The MIkoshiba triplets had sat themselves in the _very center_ of the room, all in identical, cross-legged positions. The tiny, dark haired girl Miki had wanted to sit as close to Midorima as possible and had dragged Tomi with her. 

Kuroko was getting a kick out of seeing little Tomi dragged around my a petite school girl who refused to stop calling him _‘Mi-chan’_ despite his constant complaining. According to what Momoi had told him yesterday morning, Tomi had run home to his father whining about Miki, asking _why_ she wouldn’t leave him alone. 

Aomine’s response was that he’d been trying to answer that question for almost 20 years. 

He’d counted off heads and still no Suzume. 

Kuroko sighed ever so lightly as he slipped away from where he was standing by a bookshelf beside Tachibana. Kuroko started making his way through low bookshelves. They couldn’t be that tall if they were meant for toddlers, now could they? 

Each shelf was packed with colorful spines poking out from children who hadn’t had the time to put the books back completely, there were books sitting partially open on top of each shelf, from classics to new favorites. Midorima kept the library very neat, and almost threw a fit every time he found a book knocked down or worse, one sitting in the aisle. But he usually kept himself composed, the only times he truly snapped was when he found drawings in returned books, but that would only lead to a long lecture on the offender’s part. 

The library was a muted place, what with its blue walls, green specked with small blues and yellow carpeting, and the pale tan of the wooden shelves. There were also heavy blue curtains on many of the windows, the only one that was open was the window positioned right above Midorima’s reading chair. 

Kuroko passed shelf after shelf as he searched for his student. And after turning around four shelves and finding himself in the little corner of the vast fiction section, he saw the little dark-haired girl. 

Kuroko paused at the end of the aisle, watching as the small girl in a checked skirt and wrinkled blouse rooted through the shelves. Kuroko wondered what Suzume was looking for, she couldn’t read so why be here instead of listening to the story? 

“Suzume-kun,” Kuroko called quietly and to his surprise, the girl didn’t even flinch, she simply turned her head to glance at him for a moment. 

“Hi, Kuroko-sensei,” she said, kneeling down to search through the bottom shelf of the small section she was searching. 

“What are you looking for, Suzume-kun?” he asked as he walked over to lean down beside her. 

“For what Midorima-sensei is reading,” Suzume said, her green-hazel eyes never leaving the line of books. She pulled one out partially, looked over the cover, and shoved it back. 

“And what was he reading?” Kuroko asked.  
“A mouse book,” Suzume replied, looking over the cover of _Julius, baby of the World_ before deeming it inadequate as she shoved it back onto the shelf. 

Suzume had managed to find the section of shelving containing some of the many _Kevin Henkes_ stories, what she’d deemed _‘mouse books’_. 

Kuroko smiled, today, Midorima was reading the class _Chrysanthemum_ , and he was quite amazed that Suzume had been able to find the correct author. 

“How did you find the mouse books, Suzume-kun?” Kuroko asked as he looked over the book spines. 

“That,” Suzume said, almost absently, pointing up to the top of the bookcase. There, opened enough in order to balance upright, stood a copy of _Lilly’s Big Day_ with the cover depicting a small, white-furred mouse in a purple and multi-colored spotted dress with a crown atop her head. A character that looked much like the title protagonist of Suzume’s desired book. 

Kuroko nodded slowly. And he kept smiling, Suzume was obviously a smart girl to figure out where books by the same author were placed. Even if it wasn't the duodecimal system.

“Why do you want to find the book if Midorima-sensei is already reading it?” he asked. 

Suzume didn’t look at him as she spoke, instead staring hard at the hardcover in her small hands. “He was fast. I didn’t look at the pictures enough,” Suzume explained.  
“He read too quickly and you couldn’t keep up?” Kuroko tried to fill in. 

“No, not--not the talking. Just showing the pictures, I want them close,” Suzume reached the last Kevin Henkes book on the shelf, _Sheila Rae the Brave_. She slid it back onto the shelf. “None of these match,” she announced. 

“Midorima-sensei must only have one copy,” Kuroko said, standing back up. “How about…” he paused to wait for Suzume to look up at him. “You go listen to the end of the story, and I will ask Midorima-sensei if you can look over the book later today?” 

“Yes,” Suzume said, getting back to her feet. 

She didn’t say anything else as silently walked past the bookshelves back to the Story corner. 

Suzume was an odd little girl. 

But might’ve been a genius. 

It was hard to tell those things at such an age as hers

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Makoto had the class _quiet_. And _man_ was he _proud._

They all sat at their assigned desk. Simply waiting for him to make his announcement. 

He had to remember that promising gummy bears was the _‘way-2-go’_.

But he had to watch out, that little boy Yuichi had laughed about how he liked to set the yellow ones on fire. 

“Now class,” Makoto began. Kuroko stood beside him, holding a stack of small, yellow flyers. “This Friday is _Back to School Night_ , where you get to introduce your parents to all of us.” 

Murmurs broke out across the whole room. Involving the parents was always a plus for the kids. 

“It’s going to be a _lot_ of fun,” Makoto continued as he walked around his desk. “We can’t wait to meet your parents and Kuroko-sensei and I only want you to do one thing,” Makoto held up a finger. The noises settled down a bit. 

“We want you to take a yellow paper from Kuroko-sensei and _make sure_ that they get one alright?” Makoto said. He got a few nods.

“That’s your homework for tonight, now class is dismissed!” Makoto said, smiling at everyone. 

The entire class scrambled out of their seats towards the cubbies at the back of the room. There was an entire array of shouts breaking out. 

“Mi-chaaaan! Waiiit! I wanna walk with youuuuU!” 

“Jiro! Wanna ask your dad if I can come over to that cookie shop?” 

“Ri-chan! Your bow fell off!” 

“I wanna come to the cookie shop, Jirocchi!!!” 

“Yui! Give Ri-chan back her bow!” 

“Hi-chaaaan! Heeeelllp!” 

“Hey, Ikki, where’s Izumi?” 

“I dunno,” 

“Okay, let’s go!” 

“Yeah!” 

Once packed up, the entire class practically _mobbed_ Kuroko for the flyers. Which was a good thing. It meant they would run straight to their parents and hand them the bright pieces of paper as soon as they walked out of the school.

“Ba-Bye, Tachi-sensei!” a voice sounded from below. 

Makoto looked down to see none other than Yamazaki Miki. 

“Goodbye, Miki-kun, have a nice day,” Makoto waved down at her. 

“ _C’mon Miki_ ,” someone huffed from the doorway, Makoto glanced up to see a mussed-up head of blue hair retreating through the doorway. 

“Mi-chaaaaan!” Miki cried as she ran off.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Kuroko-sensei had told her that she would be able to see the book Midorima-sensei read to the class later. 

So that meant that Suzume could go to the library after class, right? 

Suzume thought so, she was also pretty sure that the doors to the library were just past the offices by the front door.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Amaya was walking to the gym. The school day had ended and she hadn’t seen Papa outside the gates waiting, so she decided to visit Tai. It had been _so funny_ watching her uncle chase after that little blue-haired boy, Tomi, during their time in the gym on Monday. Amaya had never seen Tai at work before, and she thought he was pretty fun. 

Amaya couldn’t help but giggle as she walked, her long hair bouncing behind her. She remembered that Uncle Tai had been worried before the school year began, thinking that Amaya wouldn’t like her uncle having to play with a dozen other children and not just her. But like she’d thought before it was _so fun_ watching her classmate ruffle his feathers. 

She almost couldn’t wait for the next time they visited the gym. 

Amaya was almost skipping through the hallways, she was passing the door to what she _thought_ was the cafeteria--she had yet to be assigned to helping with lunches--when the double doors swung open wide. 

Amaya would’ve simply walked by, but there was a _giant_ blocking her way. 

Amaya looked up. 

And up. 

And up.

And _up._

And _gosh_ she’d thought Uncle Tai was _tall_. 

Amaya had _juuust_ reached the giant’s shoulders when she saw it. 

_It._

Long, luxurious, the most breathtaking shade of vibrant lavender she had ever laid her eyes upon. 

The giant had _magic hair._

Amaya gasped. 

The giant turned around, his long, _beautiful hair_ whipping along with the motion. He was wearing a _really_ long apron, but it still only just reached his knees, the apron was a faded purple, and he was wearing a white uniform beneath it. He was holding a hair net in his hands and glanced down at Amaya with violet eyes. 

“You’re so _pretty!_ ” Amaya practically squealed. The giant only blinked down at her. Maybe he couldn’t talk? He’d spent all his effort on growing and didn’t have time for speaking? 

“You’re so small,” the giant drawled. He bent down, patted her head, and continued down the hallway, his long legs carrying him away quickly despite the lazy strides. 

Amaya watched him walk away, her eyes wide and mouth parted slightly. 

She _had_ to tell Uncle Tai. _Now._ Did _he_ know there was a giant with _magic hair_ wondering around the school?

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Sousuke had a _spot_. He’d acquired it throughout last year when he’d gone through the whole pick-up situation with Kimi. Miki knew where the spot was too, from a full year of waiting at that spot alongside him for her sister to exit school. 

The spot was a few feet away from the gate. There were a little under a dozen not-so-big- _yet_ Sakura trees planted right outside the front of Sportsfield, and a certain one with an oddly low branch that Sousuke found himself leaning against was that _spot_. 

There was a guy standing in his spot. 

Leaning on the branch even. 

For the past two days, there hadn’t been anyone in his spot. But now there was a guy he couldn’t quite see because of the shade of the tree. He saw a dark blue uniform and not much else. Sousuke finished walking towards the tree, hefting the bag on his shoulders. 

“Afternoon,” he said, turning to face the school’s entrance. 

The--shadow-dude--standing under the tree didn’t turn to look at him, “Afternoon,” 

They stood there. In silence. As two grown men did as they waited for their maximum age of 10 years old child or children to exit the building. 

Under a Sakura tree. 

In bloom. 

Pure silence. 

Until--

“ _MIII-CHAAAAN! DON’T BE A MEANIE!”_

 _“DON’T_ CALL ME _‘MI-CHAN’!_ ” 

Then running out of the front door came Miki, running after a little boy with blue hair--that’s all he could really see because the kid was running _fast_ \--her red backpack bouncing as she tried to keep up. 

Walking behind the both of them was Kimi, a notebook in her hands and a bored look on her face. Kimi came straight over to the tree, meanwhile, Miki went after her new friend, who’d decided to try running in circles to escape the small, chocolate-haired girl. 

“Dad, Miki’s doing it again,” Kimi said, standing beside him, her teal eyes following her sister. “It’s just like last time, and if we can’t have baby squirrel in the house I don’t know how we’ll fit a kid.” 

“Tomi!” both Sousuke and Kimi looked over at the man under the tree, surprised at his shout. And wow, the guy sounded like a mix between a moose and something driving over gravel, liked and rough. 

Surprisingly enough the poor soul that Miki had attached her affections to suddenly froze. 

Sousuke only had enough time to notice the kid’s short, dark blue hair and oddly dark skin before he was _tackled_ to the ground by Miki. Poor guy. This was almost as bad as the time she’d decided that she wanted to save a polar bear from the documentary Sousuke had accidentally left on TV, saying it could stay in the spare room in they turned the AC up to high. 

Needless to say, they couldn’t watch many documentaries anymore. 

“MI-CHAN!! COME MEET MY DADDY!!” Miki cried, firmly wrapping her arms around the boy’s neck. 

“Get OFF Miki!!” the boy--probably Tomi--yelled back. 

“Miki, come here,” Sousuke called. The little girl with dual pigtails that would fall out at any moment looked up and smiled at him. The smile was as bright and _‘innocent’_ as always. Sousuke simply shook his head, giving her a wave. “C’mon, Miki, we need to go home,” 

“Okay, Daddy!” Miki said as she clambered up off the kindergartener whom she’d smushed into the grass. But she wasn’t done with him yet--ohoho nooo. She grabbed the handle on his bag and used it to try to drag him over to the tree. 

It worked for all of four seconds, then Tomi looked up at the man who was no longer shadowed by the tree and _sprinted_ over. 

“DAD!” the little boy cried, quickly making his way behind the man’s legs. 

And oh yeah the guy--and fellow father, it would seem. He was tall, as in _taller than Sousuke_. That wasn’t something all that common. He also had _very strong genes_ , sporting the dual dark blue hair, tanned skin and blue eyes of his son.

And that dark uniform from earlier was actually a police uniform, a golden badge locked into his belt and everything. 

“Daddy! That’s Mi-chan!!” Miki said as she rushed over to him, slammed into his legs and hugged him around his knees. 

“I’m _noooooot_ Mi-chan!” came an almost broken sounding whine from behind the dark blue-haired man’s legs. 

“So that’s Tomi’s new nuisance,” the other man muttered. Under most circumstances, Sousuke would’ve sucker punch the guy for calling his little angel _anything_ negative. But he knew what Miki was like when she got a new friend. It didn’t matter if it was a person, animal or that statue of a man seated on a bench reading the paper at the park. 

Sousuke looked up at the other man and held out his hand, “Yamazaki Sousuke,” 

“Aomine Daiki,” the bluenette--Aomine--responded as he took his hand. 

They were able to exchange a civil handshake before--

“Daddy! Can’t Mi-chan come over? PLEASE! Please, please, PLEASE!” 

Sousuke stared down into the face smushed into his leg and the shimmering teal eyes that _begged him_ to say _yes_. Who taught her how to do that, anyway? There was so way someone so young could devise just an efficient way to destroy his resolve on their own. 

“Miki, are you sure your friend _wants_ to come over?” Sousuke asked, quirking an eyebrow at his daughter. 

“YES! HE WANTS TO PLAY!”

“NO! I WANNA GO WITH DAD!” 

Miki twisted enough to where she was still hugging Sousuke, but also giving the little boy behind Aomine’s legs her best stink eye. 

“Shut up, Mi-chan, you wanna come,” 

“No, I DON’T--!”

“Miki, don’t be rude,” Kimi cut in. She’d been standing quietly beside Sousuke, arms crossed. 

Miki huffed, pouted and stamped her foot in the grass as she slipped her arms off from around Sousuke’s legs. But didn’t _actually_ complain. 

“We should start heading home Miki,” Sousuke said gently, reaching out to the little girl’s head. 

“M’kay,” Miki muttered. Kimi was already on her way towards the gates as Miki shot another look at the boy, Tomi. 

Her frown instantly faded as she said, “See you tomorrow, Mi-chan!” 

“Bye, Miki,” Tomi muttered as he walked out from behind the protection of his father’s legs. 

Miki hopped over a hugged him, arms splayed around his neck and face shoved into his chest. 

“Seh--muo-tmmrww-Kih-cnm,” Miki said into the boy’s sweater. 

Tomi rolled his eyes exaggeratedly but stood silently to accept the hug nonetheless.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Takao had been waiting for his daughter for 15 minutes. Yeah, it wasn't that long, but Takao could already assume that Suzume wouldn't be waltzing out anytime soon. 

So Takao walked through the doors, happened to turn right and low and behold, there was a little blue plaque beside a set of doors labeled _Library._

_Perfect._

Takao walked in expecting a grade school library, and that's what he got. 

The bookshelves were low and there were colorful little chairs in a few corners of the room. 

Then there was a large desk right by the entrance, and seated behind was--

_Well hello~_

Seated in a large office chair behind a desk top was a gorgeous greenette.

Seriously. Pretty boy alert! 

Glimmering green eyes squinted down at the monitor through thick, black-rimmed glasses. His hair, the aforementioned green, was nearly combed and the bangs stopped just above his eyes, his cheekbones were defined and lips full--if scowling. 

Overall, no problems in sight. 

Takao strolled to the desk wearing his best smile, one that said _‘I’m free when you are’_ with only a controlled hint of desperation and an overall--’ _How_ you _doin’_ ’ vibe. 

Takao leaned over the desk and rested his elbows on it, then his chin on his palms. 

“Hi,” he said, tilting his head as he smiled at the greenette. 

The greenette only glanced away from the monitor for a moment, he was typing busily on the keyboard. 

“How can I help you?” he asked, sounding the smallest bit annoyed. 

“You could give me your name,” Takao said. “And you could help me look for the little girl hiding in your library. 

The librarian turned away from his screen, eyes narrowed, it was then that Takao noticed the pin-button with a yellow smiley face fastened on his button down shirt. 

“Excuse me?” he asked.

“That’s a funny name,” Takao said, chuckling. 

“My _name_ is Midorima Shintarou,” the pretty-boy--Midorima--said. 

“Hi, Shin-chan,” Takao said cheerily. He already liked the guy, so why not make himself memorable? 

The way that Midorima turned almost purple from either a mix of embarrassment or anger, showed Takao that he would most certainly be remembered. It also showed him that this guy could easily impersonate an eggplant when he wanted to. 

“You will call me Midorima,” the guy huffed. “Now, who are you and what were you talking about with a little girl?” 

“I’m Takao Kazunari, and I’m pretty sure my daughter’s somewhere in here,” Takao explained as he pushed himself up off the desk. 

“I see, I will help you search,” Midorima pushed back his chair and stood. 

“Thanks, Shin-chan!” Takao chirped as he started walking down between the shelves. He heard Midorima mumble things that should never be said in a grade school behind him. That made Takao giggle just a bit. 

Takao weaved through each aisle, always making sure to use his full scope of vision. “Zuuzuuuuu….!” he muttered now and again, “Zuzu come out…!” 

It was in the back corner of the fiction section that he found her, surrounded by stacks of picture books with a hardcover copy of _Chrysanthemum_ in her hands that was _so big_ it almost hid half of her entire form behind its boundings. 

“Suzume,” Takao huffed as he walked down to her section of shelving, “You too busy to go home?” he asked, kneeling down. 

“Yes,” Suzume said simply, staring hard at the page that was only two inches away from green-hazel her eyes. 

Takao sighed, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the librarian walking towards them. 

“You’re in Kuroko’s class,” he muttered, standing over Suzume. She didn’t look up at him, she simply turned to the next page after deeming the previous ones _‘looked at’_ enough. 

“Why are you here after class?” Midorima asked her. 

“I wanted to see the mouse book,” Suzume looked up at him this time, the book tilting forward to rest against her collarbone. 

Midorima frowned, “I read that book to your class today, why did you want to read it again?” Then Midorima turned back to Takao. “Can she even read yet?” 

Takao shook his head, a few shorter locks of his black hair falling over his forehead, “Nope, but she likes the pictures.” 

“You showed them fast,” Suzume spoke up as she looked back at her book.

“Showed them fast?” Midorima questioned. 

Takao chuckled. “Like I said Zuzu likes the pictures, she wants to look them over for a full five minutes before moving on when I read to her.” 

“Do you two read often?” 

“Almost every night, also when we’re stuck inside on weekends,” Takao explained.

The two of them watched Suzume for a second, the little girl in a blue shirt and checked skirt traced over the curve of a character’s dress as she examined the illustrations. 

“We need to get going, Suzume,” Takao said as he stood. 

“I’m not done,” the little dark-haired girl said, not moving from her spot on the floor. 

“We need to get home in time to make dinner,” Takao said, letting a little whine creep into his voice. 

“Can’t we go when I reach the end?” Suzume turned to look at him, those big eyes of hers _piercing_ into him. 

Takao placed a hand on his hip and cocked his head, “Nope,” 

Suzume frowned. 

Takao couldn’t have _that_. He glanced up at the librarian. 

“I’m sure Shintarou-sensei will let you finish it soon,” he said as he smiled down at his daughter. 

“You will not call me _Shintarou-sensei_ ,” Midorima huffed, “You,” he said, pointing towards Takao, “Will call me _Midorima_ ,” he pointed at Suzume, “ _You_ will call me _Midorima-sensei_ ,” 

“Alrighty, Shin-chan,” 

“Okay Shin-ta-taroo-sensei... Shi--Shin-sei,” Suzume stuttered out. 

“Shin-sei???” Midorima prissed up so much, Takao was surprised his hair didn’t stand on end. The greenette push his glasses up his nose and glared down at the little girl, “You will nat me that, you need to learn to use honorifics properly.” 

“M’kay, Shin-sei,” Suzume said, “So will you let me finish the mouse book?” 

Midorima opened his mouth, but didn’t speak for a second, simply working his mouth around. 

“Yes, ask Kuroko-sensei if you can come during lunch tomorrow,” Midorima huffed out. 

Takao laughed. It was probably more obnoxious than he wanted, but _wow_ that was _adorable!_

“So can we go now, Zuzu?” Takao asked, holding out his hand to his daughter. Suzume paused for a long moment, seeming to take in what she could from the pair of pages open in front of her. But she _did_ actually close the book and hand it to him. 

“Okay, Daddy,”

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

“UNCLE TAI!! THERE’S A GIANT LIVING IN THE KITCHEN!!” 

Kagami heard shouts from the hall right outside the gym. He was currently packing up his bag and just about to leave, but he soon saw the flurrying shape of his niece running through the open doorway, all long hair and blue sweater. 

“UNCLE TAI!! UNCLE TAI!! DID YOU SEE HIM! HIS HAIR IS SO PRETTY!!” Amaya yelled, she was pointing back from the direction she ran from, there was hair in her face and she was bouncing on her toes. 

Amaya always got like this whenever she saw something fluffy, Kagami remembered the time she’d seen a Samoyed in the window of a pet store, getting blow dyed after a professional wash. Amaya instantly thought it was the most beautiful creature in existence and had wanted Himuro to take her over to see it. 

Kagami hadn’t exactly been all for _that_ idea. It didn’t matter if the dog was pretty. It was a _dog_. No amount of fur could hide teeth. Nope. Nothing. 

But she probably wasn’t talking about a fluffy dog here, if she were, Kagami would’ve locked himself in the storage closet for a few hours. 

Amaya was probably talking about Murasakibara. 

“Our cook is called Murasakibara,” Kagami said with a shrug. “Purple hair, about _thhhisssssssss_ tall,” Kagami lifted his arm over his head, stretching as much as he could. 

Amaya nodded vigorously. “Yes!! Yes, Uncle Tai!! That was _him!!_ I want Papa to see him! Papa would give him _the best_ braids _ever!_ ” 

“What would Papa be braiding?” Himuro, unpredictable as ever, asked from the right behind Amaya. 

“A GIANT’S MAGIC PURPLE HAIR!!” Amaya explained as she hopped up and down in front of her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasssseeee comment! If you guys have any ideas for future cute kid and teacher moments, please share! The plot for this story is very fluid, so I'm open to suggestions :DDDD
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~idi2


	4. Take a right at FML Ct.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THINK OF THE CHILDREN MAKOTO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty SO! I got _soooooo muccch_ FANTASTIC HELP with this chapter and I need to list everyone of those angels who listen to my ranting: 
> 
> LuxrayLove -- this lovely human swapped plot ideas with me! Thank them for the cute Kise and Akira scene!!
> 
> mitsuhideaoi -- plot help and mutual fangirl screams and DUDE hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Touchinghearts -- (if you're reading this I'm very happy) Listened to my ranting and made sure this chapter was aboRABLE!
> 
> unmei_na_no_da_yo -- SERIOUSLY the BEST! Edited this chapter and is overall a goddess!
> 
> And of course idi1 thank you for not disowning or something! You're wonderful!
> 
> ~idi2
> 
> THEY HELPED MAKE THIS CHAPTER WONDERFUL!!!

“Satsuki, I know I _never_ say this, but I’ve gotta admit you’re amazing,” Daiki said, the most prominent look of relief plastered to his face as he opened the door. 

Momoi looked him over with a rather unimpressed look, crossing her arms as she stood in the hallway of Daiki’s and Tomi’s apartment complex. 

“To-chan told you to say that, didn’t he?” Satsuki asked, tapping her foot slowly. 

Daiki grimaced, “He said he wasn’t going to play with me for two weeks if I didn’t,” 

“He’s a very sweet boy,” Momoi said, “I don’t have a clue where he gets it from,” 

Daiki sighed, leaning on his door, “Neither do I, honestly,” 

It was unfair how pitiful her childhood friend could look sometimes. And ever since Tomi had been introduced into his life, Daiki had gained back his boyhood smile. 

Along with his baby _‘pity me I have pretty blue eyes~’_ face. 

Momoi huffed and pushed past him to get through the door. 

She’d gotten a series of frantic messages from her old friend last night when Tomi had suddenly told his father about _Back To School Night!_ that was taking place this evening. 

Tomi had forgotten to tell his dad on Wednesday. And Aomine hadn’t had time to reschedule his full day shift at the station today. He was working from 9:00 am to 6:00 pm. 

Originally, Momoi was supposed to take Tomi to school today _anyway_ , because Aomine didn’t have enough time to get from the school to the station before his route began. 

And now, Momoi was taking Tomi home for a bit before driving back to her place of work to meet Tomi’s teachers whom she already knew. 

Tomi still wanted to go and she always had fun with her practically-nephew anyway. So she really didn’t mind. 

Walking through the doorway into the father and son’s sizeable two bedroom apartment, Tomi quickly hopped from around the couch cheering, 

“SA-CHAAAN!!!” 

Satsuki rolled her eyes, a fond gesture when it came to her boys, at the sight of Tomi in his school uniform sweater. 

But still wearing his Spiderman pajama bottoms. 

Tomi loved Spiderman. 

Mostly for his color scheme. 

“Now, Tomi,” Daiki called from the door, “Before you gotta go, I wanna tell you something.”

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

The school day passed relatively quickly for Akashi, but _oh_ the day had only just begun. The parents were coming. 

At 5:30 pm, it would begin.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

“Kat!” Rin called down the stairs, “You ready yet?” 

An ominous thumping was heard from the hall at the top of the stairwell. A redheaded boy in an equally firetruck colored shirt came _spinning_ around the corner, carrying with him a plastic dolphin figure and wreaking havoc across the wooden steps and he rushed down. 

“Ready!” Katsu said, stopping five steps from the bottom, making the small boy _almost_ level with Rin’s height. 

Rin tilted his head, focusing on the toy in his son’s right hand. 

“What’s that for?” 

“Oh!” Kat held the object out in front of him, showing it off to Rin. It wasn’t as battered as the shark, or the octopus--those bendy arms were a _lot_ of fun, and that’s why it was down to five--but it was still one of Katsu’s favorite toys. He wouldn’t battle with it like he would the shark or the t-rex, or for some reason, he thought his teddy bear was the greatest battle boss ever. Instead, Katsu would run around the house, holding it in the air and _‘swimming’_ with it. And also really swimming with it whenever he took a bath. Or when Rin took him to the pool for free time. Kat wasn’t able to bring the toy to his swimming classes, but that was okay. 

“I wanna show it to Nanase-sensei!” Katsu explained, “He draws a lot of them, and he could draw this one too,” 

“Gotcha,” Rin said, reaching forward and ruffling the boy’s short hair. His own hair was in the messiest bun you’d ever seen, but that was the _look_ he was going for. 

It was just a plus that his hair was an uncontrollable monster that couldn’t be put into an orderly bun _anyway_. 

“It’s you’re all set, we need to get going,” Rin said, taking Katsu by the elbow and leading him down the rest of the stairs.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Kise was seated on a small bed with an orange comforter, pink pillow, and a labrador puppy plushie nestled with care in a nest of those pillows. 

There was a dollhouse in the corner of the room, then a bedazzled basketball Akira had decorated in another corner. 

Across the room was Akira’s little walk in closet. 

It currently looked as if a tornado had run through it. 

“Akiracchi….” Kise whined, slumping further back onto the mattress, “You need to pick something or we’ll be late.” 

Akira spun around, dressed in a purple tee shirt and dotted blue and white sleep shorts. 

“Daddicchi!! I need to look nice!” Akira cried, holding up a shirt that hung on a little pink, plastic hanger. “This?”

Kise narrowed his eyes at the garment. It had been a gift from his manager, who loved Akira, and had wanted to whip up a child modeling contract almost as soon as Akira could flash a dimple. 

Which was immediately after birth, mind you. 

The shirt was short sleeved, a pale blue and yellow paisley pattern, with invisible clasps that hooked together down that middle. It was cute. Even with the eccentric colors, Akira could pull it off with ease. A five year old could wear whatever outrageous colors they wanted. 

“Yes, it’s adorable,” Kise said. “But _suede shoes and running shorts_ not with those pjs.”

“Auuuuuuuwwwaaaaghhhh,” Akira threw their head back, groaning. “I _know that_ Daddicchi,” Akira set the paisley shirt on the floor before turning back to the closet. “I wanna wear _these_ ,” 

Akira yanked out a yellow skort (skirt/shorts). It was a simple color and flared a _tiny bit_. 

“My little fashion genius,” Kise praised, hopping up off the bed to help Akira change.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

When Furihata had finally gotten Yuichi ready was holding the little boy’s hand while walking to school. 

He was also compiling a list of things to warn his teachers about.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Momo was _really_ shitty at helping Seijuro get the boys ready. But his idiot brother still insisted on coming along. 

Most because Ichiro said he would withhold his uncle's couch privileges if he didn’t.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

It was nice, Kuroko decided, to have another teacher to get ready with before the parents came. 

Tachibana was straightening both of their desks, while Kuroko was looking for things to tidy up around the back of the room, making sure there wasn’t an old lunch stuffed into a cubby or the like. 

“Are you nervous, Kuroko-san?” Tachibana asked, lifting his head up from the desks. 

Kuroko glanced over at his co-worker. For the short amount of time he and Tachibana had been at home, they had both changed. Tachibana was out of his polo and casual khakis, and into a gray dress shirt, dark green tie, and black, fitted dress pants. The pants looked light enough that it was still casual enough.

Meanwhile Kuroko had tried his hardest to tame his hair, changed into light brown but not tan dress pants, a light blue shirt. And he’d found a pastel yellow bow tie with small white dots. And Kuroko was alright with looking more than a little nerdy, so a bow tie he wore. 

“Meeting the parents is always fun for me,” Kuroko answered, honestly. “So many things about their children just _click_ when you see them. It’s rather entertaining.” 

“Huh,” Tachibana muttered, “I never thought about it like that.” 

“Take,” Kuroko glanced around the desks, “Izumi-kun and his brothers for example. _Why_ are they so…”

“Casually loud?” 

“Exactly, or who keeps doing Amaya-kun’s hair, or who got it into Rini-kun’s head that she can change into a bunny but only when she’s asleep?” Kuroko continued. 

“That last one was Yuichi,” Tachibana pointed out. 

Kuroko nodded, remembering how the blonde boy had threatened to swap her out with the third grader’s class pet during nap time. 

“Ah, yes, that’s true.” 

“I wonder who Miki-kun got her eyes from,” Tachibana mused. “Teal isn’t a color I see often. The same goes for Katsu-kun, only with his teeth.” 

“I was thinking about that, too,” Kuroko confessed, walking back to the front of the room. 

Everything was ready. Now all they had to do was wait.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

“Can we go to the library?” Suzume asked. 

Takao felt a tug on his hand as they walked through the front doors of Sportsfield. 

“I want to meet your other teachers first, Zuzu,” Takao huffed. 

“You don’t want to see Shin-sei again?” Suzume looked up at him, her eyes large and questioning. 

“Of _course_ I want to see Shin-sei, so if we hurry with your other teacher, we can spend more time with him,” Takao explained, tugging his daughter’s arm towards the table where a silver haired man and a redheaded woman sat, directing parents to the correct rooms.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Sousuke and the girls had arrived a bit early to the school, and in those precious few minutes, Sousuke had decided to split his time between his two daughters. He would go to Kimi’s classroom first, spend half his time there, then go over to Miki’s. 

Apparently, after that, it was a free for all to meet the rest of the staff/explore the school. It helped the younger children learn their way around more, and Sousuke appreciated that Miki had gained his internal compass and sense of direction. Meaning she hadn’t gotten one. 

Kimi led the way to her classroom, then to her desk. She sat in the middle, near the right. Sousuke sat down, Miki hopped up on his lap, and Kimi leaned her hip against him. 

Other parents and children filtered as Kimi’s teacher began to address everyone.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Ikki followed after his dad and his uncle into the school. Uncle Momo was carrying Izumi, and Ichiro was dragging Dad along so that they wouldn’t be late. 

They walked through the building and the first thing the five of them saw were two people seated behind a table in the front hall, both smiling at those who entered and directing people around the school. 

The first was a small lady with _long_ , bright red hair and shining red eyes.

The second was a man with silvery hair, a small mark by one of his eyes, with those round eyes matching his hair color as well. 

Ikki looked up at his dad and uncle, who’d suddenly frozen in the middle of the entry way. Ikki saw small stars floating around their head, around Ichiro’s and Izumi’s too. 

Everyone looked on wide-eyed. And why wouldn’t they? 

They were _so cute!!!_

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Rin had been able to find Katsu’s classroom. But only _after_ he’d dragged the boy away from his aunt. Seriously. Gou acted like she never got to see him. But Rin knew that wasn’t true, Gou took Katsu out to lunch the moment Rin said he had to run an errand, and now she _worked_ at his _school_ and could see him _every day_. 

But she’d still almost cried at the sight of him, gushing over his cute tee shirt and thinking how cute his dolphin was. 

But now he was finally in the classroom, and one of the two teachers at the front of the room started speaking. 

At first, Rin was convinced that the place was haunted after he’d heard that disembodied voice, but a moment later he noticed the short, blue-haired man at the front of the room who introduced himself as _‘Kuroko-sensei’_.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Kuroko had been talking for a little over ten minutes, explaining the curriculum and his overall teaching style to the parents, and stopping for any and all questions. 

Makoto would slide in and introduce himself when Kuroko was done, but they had a half an hour with the Parents before they could go and meet the principal, office attendants, and extracurricular teachers. 

But because he didn’t have to talk, Makoto used his time to observe the group in front of him. 

And Kuroko was right, seeing the parents answered a lot of questions. 

Surprisingly enough, the first people to walk in had been Tomi with _Momoi_ , the school’s attendance secretary, following behind. 

Momoi had explained that Tomi’s father had work before Tomi had called her over to his seat, shouting _‘Sa-chan!’_

Next had walked in Rini and her cousin Sadashi followed by two similar looking brunette women, each in their own style of buisness suit. But the thing that Rini and Sadashi stressed was that their uncle, only referred to as _‘Oji-chan!!’_ , was with their older cousin and would be coming soon. And that their uncle was wonderful. Makoto would love their uncle. Their uncle was the best and Rini had mentioned that he also liked bunnies. 

A man with dark hair and gray eyes waltzed inside the room soon after, ushering along a small, daydreaming Suzume. Her father, Takao, was a _very_ sociable person, and it had been lovely talking to him for a moment. 

Next bounced in Akira, all dressed up and looking as gloriously adorable as usual. 

And now Makoto knew where Akira got it from. Their father, who’d walked into the classroom as if he were going down a runway, but that seemed to be a normal thing for him. 

And even though Makoto wasn’t the most observant person, he _thought_ he saw Kuroko blink at Akira and her father for a moment, loosening his bow tie just a smidge. 

The room had filled up quickly after that, with the Mikoshiba brothers filling in along with one huge guy who had their same dark orange hair, and a more bouncy man who shared the vibrant hair color, only in a lighter shade.

Amaya skipped into the room, followed by a man with the most gorgeous, professionally cared for hair that Makoto had ever laid eyes on. 

Katsu was led in by a man who was almost an exact copy of the boy. If someone had told him the man walking in was really Katsu in 20 years and simply hadn’t cut his hair in that time, he would have believed them. 

The pair of redheads even had the same _teeth_. 

And Makoto quickly noticed the vacancy in the seat directly in front of his desk with a small frown.

#### ➭➮

Makoto blinked himself out of his small daze, he would have to start talking soon. 

Plus the door had opened, causing both him and Kuroko to glance over towards it. 

The door opened slowly before--

“Hello!” a blonde man bounded into the classroom, “I’m Hazuki Nagisa, sorry I’m late,” the man closed the door before clasping his hands behind his back with an upbeat shrug. 

“Oji-chan… over here….!” came a small, Sadashi-sounding whisper. The man, Hazuki, turned and smiled at the girls who were sitting in the aisle between some desks beside their mothers. Hazuki quickly rushed over, grinning at the girls. 

“Well,” Kuroko picked up without missing a beat. “I am Kuroko-sensei, while this is Tachibana-sensei,” he said, gesturing back to Makoto. “We were just talking about reading skills and how you can help your child at home--” 

The door creaked _again_. 

It didn’t simply burst open like last time, it seemed as though the person on the other side just wanted to slip in without being noticed. 

Everyone in the classroom was staring at the door, so obviously, that was working. 

Makoto turned to look at the door as it opened and out popped something that made him smile. 

“Tachi-sensei!” Miki called, “We’re late because Daddy got lost and wouldn’t listen to Kimi!” Makoto smiled, looking down at the small girl. 

“Miki, shhush, you don’t say that,” a deep voice carried itself over to Makoto’s ears. The voice was so strange, almost as if he’d heard it before and as Makoto looked up he saw--

_Him_. 

He smiled, gorgeously full lips parting as he said, “Sorry, I’m Yamazaki Sousuke, and again, sorry for being late.” 

Yamazaki Sousuke, a man who was tall, with strong shoulders, toned _everything_ , thick, dark hair, piercing teal eyes, a gorgeous pair of lips, cheekbones cut from marble, the most perfectly defined eyebrows, and wearing a fitted but not too tight blue button down. 

He was as goddamn sexy as ever. And all Makoto could think was:

NO! 

Yamazaki walked the short distance from the door over to Miki’s desk, quickly taking a seat even though it was _tiny_. Miki quickly hopped up in his lap, and Makoto saw Miki’s sister, Kimi, walk over to sit on the floor beside the desk. 

But Makoto wasn’t really focusing on that, or anything for that matter. 

Or well, he was focusing, but not on anything that was happening in the present. 

No, his brain was stuck replaying a night that occurred four years ago. 

Four year was a long time--wasn’t it?--so he should have forgotten by now, by the overall _not distressed_ expression Yamazaki _Sousuke_ was wearing, _he_ didn’t remember. 

But Makoto wanted to go crawl into a hole, cover that hole with a boulder, have a friend smother that boulder in kerosene and light it on fire. 

Because Makoto _knew_ the name Yamazaki sounded familiar, but he hadn't connected Miki with--with-- _Sousuke._

_Sousuke._ The man from that night for years ago that he simply couldn’t forget. 

How could he forget the best sex of his entire life?

#### ➭➮

Makoto’s mind was truly a _horrible_ place. He kept shouting the phrase _‘think of the children!!’_ in his brain, _hoping_ it would snap him out of the onslaught of images going through his brain. Images that had _no place_ in a kindergarten classroom, or his life. At all. This was bad. He was going to hell. And everything was so very fucked for Makoto. 

Wow, even inside his mind, Makoto tended to censor himself after entering the workplace. But right now there was no way to stop the fuckery going through his mind’s eye. 

So _much_ fucking fuckery. Hot, sweaty fucking, involving the man out of his deepest fantasies, meeting him at a bar, racing back to his apartment and waking up in the morning to find the left side of his bed cold. 

Except his brain hadn't reached that last bit, it had yet to get past the whole part that happened after he’d locked his apartment door. 

In his defense, there was a lot to get through, that section of the night from four years ago had taken _hours_ and _hours_. 

Hours filled with Makoto flat on his back, pinned there by two strong forearms as he watched a dark head of hair dip down from his throat to start nipping down his chest, leaving small red marks and making Makoto squirm, pushing his hips up, desperate for the sinful man above him to touch his co--

_THINK OF THE CHILDREN!!_

Makoto was still internally screaming over the fact that Miki’s father was one of the precious few and by far the best of his one night stands. 

He was by _far_ the best. It had been amazing. So. So. Amazing, Makoto had thought he was dreaming when he spotted the dark-haired man hunched over on a bar stool. 

An idea that had almost seemed true when Makoto woke up alone the next morning. 

Makoto hadn’t been paying attention to what Kuroko had been saying or what anyone had been asking for the past five minutes. So when Kuroko suddenly said, 

“Tachibana-san, you have the floor now,” 

Makoto almost _screamed_. How was he supposed to _speak_ with _him_ here? Also _why did the universe hate him?_ Why did it plop the most broodily sexy man Makoto had ever seen right in front of him, put two adorable little girls with him, one in his lap, the other beside him and _why_ give them _all_ those gorgious teal eyes? 

It wasn’t fair, and Makoto still wanted to jump into that hole. 

Instead, he slowly walked around his desk while trying to block the image or a naked Yamazaki Sousuke out of his brain.

He wasn’t successful. Those abs were never something someone in their right mind forgot about. Or those biceps. Or shoulders, thighs, and that long, thick d--

_THE CHILDREN MAKOTO!!!_

Makoto opened his mouth, ready to tell the room full of parents why he was the right person to be teaching essential skills to their precious bundles of joy. Even if he was fairly convinced he was _not_ at that moment in time.

#### ➭➮

Makoto had managed to explain his hands on teaching approach and how he always tried to observant, making sure there was never a student silently struggling. He managed to get through it. And hadn’t stuttered _once_ until--

“Excuse me, Tachibana-sensei, but how specifically do you help children who may be struggling?” a deep voice asked. A deep voice had hadn't been asking about his daughter’s education the last time Makoto had heard it. No, it had been saying things like _‘Ohhhh fuck, Mako, you’re so perfect, so tight, damn--oohhhoOOH--!’_

_BAD MAKOTO!_

While speaking, Makoto had leaned back onto his desk, right in front of Yamazaki--or Sousuke? He didn’t know how to refer to him, after all, they didn’t really know each other so Yamazaki was the _polite_ was to refer to the man. 

But it was _‘Sousuke’_ that he’d spent a night screaming out. 

Makoto looked directly at _Yamazaki_. Best to distance himself from _those_ thoughts as much as possible. (Even if it was impossible, he had to try) 

“First, I work with the child individually in class,” Makoto explained. “I never call children out on their mistakes, embarrassment doesn’t help any of us in the long run,” Makoto found himself shameless staring at Yamazaki’s face, mainly those beautiful teal eyes. But they were having a conversation so it was fine, right?

“And if needed, I can do a minimal amount of tutoring after school, if it’s really needed,” Makoto said and the occupants of the room nodded. 

Makoto looked back at Yamazaki, who was staring at him. And there, in his lap was Miki, beaming up at him. It was honestly too much.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Sousuke was convinced of one thing and one thing alone. 

He was a horrible father. 

He hadn’t even been in the school a full hour and he’d already fucked his daughter’s teacher. 

Okay, so that came out _really, reallllyyy_ wrong. But it was wrong to begin with so _why the hell_ did it matter? 

Yeah, it had been four years ago, and _yeah_ he’d made one of his biggest regrets even that night but this was _not_ the time to focus on _that_. 

On _him_. 

Sousuke’s head was almost spinning, he didn’t know what to think. In all honesty, the main thing that was running through his mind was: _I finally have a full name._

_Tachibana_ Makoto. Not just Makoto. Not just the angel that had swept him off his feet that night he’d thought he would be completely miserable. Not just the incredibly flexible, hottie with a body that seemed to take enough pity on Sou that night to rock his _entire_ worl--

_NOO!!! YOUR DAUGHTER IS SITTING IN YOUR_ LAP _YOU IDIOT!! STUPID, STUPID IDIOT!_

Sousuke was debating between digging his own grave or jumping into the closest ocean. 

What made it _so much worse_ was connecting all the adorable stories Miki told at dinner about Tachi-sensei were about _him!_

Making him _more perfect_ and--GAH! 

The only thing that had Sousuke keeping a straight face were the years he’d spent cultivating his resting bitch face. 

Without it, he’d be so screwed.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

When his and Kuroko’s 30 minutes with the parents was up, everyone started filing out to take a tour of the school. 

And oh no. Makoto didn’t understand how it was fair. Because it honestly wasn’t. 

Yamazaki’s ass actually looked _firmer_. Wasn’t it supposed to _not_ be as beautiful with age? 

Was this man a glass of wine? And if so, when was the closest possible date that Makoto could drink him up? 

_OH DEAR GOD NO!! THE CHILDREN MAKOTO!!! WHYY?!?!!??!_

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Katsu had told Rin that this Nanase-sensei liked ocean life, was an oddball but an overall cool dude. 

Katsu had _not_ mentioned that Nanase was absolutely drop dead beat your heart out I’m so pretty drool on my feet gorgeous. 

Not that Katsu was supposed to notice these things for another 10 years. 

But a heads up would have been nice. Because now Rin was watching his son show off a dolphin toy to the son of Adonis. 

Silky dark hair, soft, fair skin, blue eyes deeper than any ocean and a face that had Rin melting into a ball of putty is was so hot. And that art smock didn’t hide those lean muscles all that well. 

“Did ya hear that Dad!!” Katsu suddenly called, causing Rin to violently _snap_ out of his daze. 

_Hear what--?_

“Nanase-sensei wants to come swimming with us!” Katsu beamed up between the two of them. 

Rin stared into those eyes, only falling deeper. 

_What?_

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

“Shin-chan!!! Ya busy??” 

“Shin-sei, I wanna read.” 

Midorima’s eye twitched and the grip on the small rubber boot in his hand tightened.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Tomi was running down the halls. He _had_ to find Kagami-sensei after all. He’d told Sa-chan to use her _‘women’s intuition’_ to find him, but it hadn't been helpful. So now Tomi was just running around. 

His dad had _told him_ to tell Kagami-sensei something, so that’s what he was going to do. 

Plus, how hard could it be to find a big redhead?

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Seijuro needed to find the guidance office because apparently, that’s where the adorable girl who’d guided herself into his heart was.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

“Reiiiiiii-chaaaaaaan! Remember meeee?” 

The music room was slightly crowded, and Rei was answering as many questions as he could as people looked around. Rei stiffened at that voice. He remembered it from the year before. 

So, of course, someone hugging him from behind followed. 

But there was something _new. This year_ , Rei also felt three smaller figures hug his legs. 

“H-H-Hazuki-san!” Rei sputtered. He slowly twisted in the arms wrapped around his neck, looking into energetic pink eyes. Then Rei looked down at swimmingly sweet pink eyes, curious blue-green eyes and slightly _judgy_ brown eyes. 

“Rini-kun, Sadashi-kun, Aratani-kun,” Rei said, nodding to each of the little blonde girls who blinked up at him. “Can I help you?” 

“ _We just wanted to see you Rei-chan,_ ” they all said. 

All four.

In unison. 

If only Rei could harness this perfect harmony and timing for his musicals.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Nitori wasn’t _100%_ certain, but he’d give himself a solid 70. 

There was _probably_ an orangette following him around as he gave people directions and answered varying questions about the faculty.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Furihata was speed walking down all the halls, a look of unadulterated determination in his eyes. 

At some point, after exiting the library Yui had slipped away into the crowd. 

And everything be damned if Furi was going to let his son run amok unsupervised in a building full of parents and their innocent children. 

He was on a mission, looking for overly bright blonde hair, turning the corner deeper into the school when he--

_BAM._

Ran into the poor man who was also turning the corner. 

Furihata was completely disorientated for a moment, but as soon as he had his feet under him he sprang into motion. 

“ _I am so sorry! Are you alright? I didn’t see you, I wasn’t thinking, where did I hit you? Honestly I’m really sorry I’m just looking for my son and--_ ” 

“It is perfectly alright,” a sophisticated, and a touch authoritative voice said. 

When Furi backed up he was able to fully _appreciate_ the view in front of him and. And. 

Oh my. 

What a view indeed! 

He had clean, shining red hair, delicately handsome features, thin but defined red eyebrows, and truly _mesmerizing eyes_. And oh dear god he was in a full suit. It was a dark, dark gray with a deep red button down shirt and tie of the same color, only the tie shined more. 

Furihata had never seen another human who wore a suit _that well_. Not one. This man was some kind of god in that category, _absolutely flawless_. 

Then there was Furi, in a white and blue checked shirt, some tan slacks and currently hoping his son hadn’t gone outside to collect frogs and hide them in the attendance secretary's office. 

“Now,” Pretty Suit Man continued, “You mentioned looking for your son?” 

Furi nodded dumbly in response to that smooth, confident voice. 

“I shall assist you in looking for him,” he said, lightly taking his elbow and leading Furi down the hallway. “By the way, I am Akashi Seijuro, Sportsfield’s principal.” 

Furi immediately stiffened. “Principal? Oh, uh, oh my,” Furi sputtered on as he was led by the redhead. “Aren’t you busy? I don’t want to mess anything up, I mean, uh, I don’t think--” 

“And what is your name?” Akashi asked, clearly stating that he didn’t care about Furihata’s irrational worries sin the slightest. 

“F-F-Fu-Furiha-ha-h-hata Kou-k-ki,” was all his traitorous mouth left him with as he tried to speak. 

“It’s good to meet you, Furihata-san,” Akashi, _principal_ Akashi said. And he might’ve smiled. But just _barely._

And with that small-almost-not-even-there smile, Furi was completely done. 1000% perfect charmed over. No turning back now.

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮

Kagami had stopped by the kitchen for a snack, he’d almost gotten a ladle to the back of his head for his efforts, but that’s just how Murasakibara got whenever he had to work past school closing hours. 

He was holding a little bag of cheese puffs. He hadn’t had these in _forever_ and they were addicting in the most satisfying way imaginable. 

Kagami was in the middle of turning the corner, passing the music room on his way to the gym and sucking some cheese dust off his finger that he’d been taken _completely_ off guard when it happened. 

“KAGAMI-SENSEI! I NEED TA TELLS YA SOMETHING!!” 

And suddenly he was partially tackled by a small bluenette. 

“Tooo-chaaan! Don’t run off like that!” 

Suddenly Momoi, the vibrant-haired attendance secretary, popped up from around the corner and was scolding the kid who’d wrapped itself around his leg. 

Then he realized that the blue haired creature hugging him was the tiny basketball prodigy, Tomi. 

“Oi, kid! What’s up?” Kagami asked, shaking his leg lightly. 

Tomi let go of him, hopping back and pointing his finger up at Kagami. He suddenly looked very serious with a _teenie tiny line_ forming between his small blue eyebrows. 

“My dad told me to tell you something and Imma _do it_ ,” Tomi huffed, sticking his bottom lip out. 

Kagami nodded slowly, understanding the gravity of the situation. Which was none, but Kagami made himself look like there was gravity to it because Tomi _obviously_ thought there was. 

“What’d he say?” Kagami asked, the bag of cheese puffs crinkling slightly in his hands. 

“He said,” Tomi suddenly lowered his hand, opting to fist them at his sides instead and take a deep breath to puff out his chest. “ _‘If that guy thinks he can beat_ me, _you should start calling him Baka-sensei’_.” 

“ _That’s_ what Dai-chan told you to say?” Momoi wailed, “Ugh, how typical.” 

Kagami blinked, looking down at the tiny, dark-skinned bluenette. 

“You listen ‘ere, kid,” Kagami leaned town towards Tomi, “If you start calling me that, tell him I’ll start calling you two--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THE AOKAGA FANS ARE PLANNING MY MURDER AND I'M SORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT THEM DON'T WORRY 
> 
> (pls don't hurt me, or at least, not the hands. Need those to type!) 
> 
> ~idi2


	5. Just Down Past I CANNOT Brdg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs to stop ASSUMING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! Has it been a while since I've updated? Yes. 
> 
> Am I sorry? Yes. 
> 
> Is unmei_na_no_da_yo a fantastic beta reader and editor? GOD YES!
> 
> ~idi2.

When Satsuki and Tomi came back from the school, Aomine wasn’t greeted with a _‘Hello beloved father, the man I’ve always looked up to and want to be just like!’_ or even a _‘Hi dad!’_.

Instead, he got a,

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaad! I’m gonna call ‘im Baka-sensei _forever!”_

Satsuki closed the door behind her and Tomi and the little boy stormed into the living room of the apartment. 

Aomine had gotten back from work only fifteen minutes ago, his uniform shirt was half buttoned and his belt was hanging off the armrest of the sofa beside him. After getting home he’d slumped down, turned on the tv and pushed aside some magazines on the coffee table so it could be used as a proper foot rest.

Aomine heard Tomi’s sock clad feet thump on the carpets and soon the tiny boy was standing in front of Aomine’s position on the sofa. One little tanned finger was pointed at him. 

“Who?” Aomine asked. He heard Satsuki groan from the entry way. 

“Baka-sensei!!!” Tomi explained. “I told him what you told me to tell him and y’know what he said to me and said I should say to you?” the little boy asked, his eyes wide a burning. Which didn’t exactly look threatening on a five year old but aw well. 

“No. But I’ve got the strangest feeling you’re about to tell me.” 

“He said if we called him that _he’d_ call us _Ahomine_ and-an--!!” Tomi took a big breath, it nised through his little teeth. 

“TO _DAMI!”_ (To-dami = To- _dummy_ ) 

“WHAT? Well, you tell him that--!”

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

On Monday afternoon, right after Kagami had finished his lunch and was waiting at the doors to the gym for his class--he was attacked again. 

“BAKA-SENSEI!!” 

Kagami looked down through narrowed eyes at the tiny bluenette bounding down the hallway, completely dismissing that he had to walk to the gym in a _single file line_ with his classmates. 

“Todami….” he said slowly. Kagami crossed his arms, using his six foot plus height to its maximum advantage. 

“Grrrr!” the tiny boy gritted his teeth. Kagami snorted at the sight. There before him was a kid who weighed what? 40 pounds? Less? With an a half tucked in shirt, his blue hair a mess and his eyebrows in a knot and the midget was trying to look threatening. 

“My dad want me to say somethin’ to ya again! Because a the-- _Todami_ stuff!”

“What is it now?” 

Tomi put his hands down at his sides and did that thing where he puffed out his chest again. Apparently this--looking more like an idiot--was his _Dad_ impression. 

“‘ _Only a dumba-_ uh- _dummy would think up a stupid name like that._ ’’”

“Well guess _what_ squirt--!” 

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

“He said what you say ain’t worth squat, Dad!” 

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

“My dad said that you probably can’t even play ball!” 

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

“Baka-sensei said he’d _wipe the court_ with ya, then make you buff it! An...um Dad? ….What’s buffing?” 

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

“Dad said he wouldn’t buff the court ‘cause he’d go blind if your ugly mug shined off it!” 

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

“Daaaaaaaad you wouldn’t believe it! Baka-sensei said he’d make you just as ugly with a basketball to the face!!” 

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

“My dad said that _of course_ you’d hit his face, you can’t make it in the basket after all! You hear that Baka-sensei??”

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

“Baka-sensei said you’re a thing that he couldn’t say to be but he’d say it to you because that’s what you are.” 

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

“Dad said _‘Same to you!’_ ”

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

Kagami was sitting in the teacher break room with Midorima seated across the table. Kagami was glaring at his fourth sandwich after he’d been stopped in the hallway by none other than _Aomine Tomi_. The kid had brought along with him the latest and greatest news from his dad. 

_‘He said you’re a spaghetti eyebrowed meathead!’_

Honestly, it was the most creative so far. But Kagami didn’t know if Tomi had run home telling his dad about his rather _unique eyebrows_ , or if it was just a coincidence.

Over the past--goddamn, it had only been a week--over the past week, Kagami had come to one clear, resolute conclusion. 

Tomi’s dad was a fucking asshole. 

Kagami had been stewing about the idea throughout the entirety of his lunch, pulling together the information he had about this guy. 

He knew that Tomi’s dad played basketball. Or _thought_ he could. He knew the guy was cocky as fuck, probably didn’t know when to shut up, and he’d already mentioned asshole. 

The guy was probably some middle aged man with a dead-end job who came home each night and became a couch potato. Beer belly and all that. Probably balding too.

Kagami didn’t know how such a person could have a cute kid like Tomi. Tomi’s mother must have to be gorgeous or something.

Kagami took aggressive bite of his sandwich. Just thinking about the guy annoyed him. 

And he did _not_ have _spaghetti eyebrows._

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

Aomine on the side of the road, stewing in his patrol car. He was scanning the highway with an angry frown. His partner, Ryo, was in the passenger seat beside him. The skinny brunette was obviously aware of his sour mood, so he just stuck close the radio to make himself look busy. 

For the past week Aomine had gotten to know one of Tomi’s teachers better. 

Sort of. 

He knew that his son’s gym coach was a moron. 

Seriously! The guy thought he could teach _Tomi_ of all people who to play ball. 

Aomine’s beloved little prodigy probably knew more than this _Baka-sensei_ did from Aomine’s personal tutoring. 

Honestly, who did the guy think he was? 

Aomine sure had an assumption. 

The guy was probably in his 50’s, able to be in _just_ enough shape before going home, eating nothing but junk and yelling at infomercials. 

Yeah, Aomine himself wasn’t the healthiest eater, but he burned it off at work, playing with Tomi and sneaking in a brutal gym visit when he had a smidgen of time. 

Aomine was completely certain that Baka-sensei would trip over his own jump rope if he had to go longer than just a quick demonstration for the kids. 

Just thinking about the guy made him wanna punch something. 

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

Miki was sitting at her desk during lunch time. She’d scooted it over so that it connected with Tomi’s. 

Tomi was gone though, he and Amaya--she had the prettiest hair Miki had ever seen--had gone to the kitchen along with the little boy Yui and Ikki, the shortest of the orange head triplets, to pick up lunch for the kids who hadn’t brought food from home. 

Miki had food from home. She grinned down at the purple bento box on her desk. Opening it showed off a neat clump of rice, chicken from the night before, vegetables and her favorite, a soft boiled egg. It cleanly laid out, just as her dad always did it. He made their lunches each morning. 

Miki giggled at the thought of when her dad had tried to make _cute_ bento once. And an hour later, saying that the food _itself_ was all that mattered with a frown at he looked at the broken attempt at flower shaped rice ball. 

Kuroko-sensei had gone with them, leaving Tachi-sensei to watch the class.

Miki looked over to her teacher, who was seated behind his desk flipping through the last assignments they’d done. 

“Tachi-sensei!” Miki called, “Why don’t you have a lunch?” 

The teacher jumped slightly before looking up and giving Miki a smile. 

“I like the school lunches, Miki-kun,” he said. 

“Don’t grown ups make food?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“Uh, yes, that’s right Miki-kun,” Tachi-sensei glanced to the side, scratching his cheek. 

“Why didn’t you?” 

“Well, um, I’m not as good as some adults,” Tachi-sensei explained. There was pink on his cheek and it made Miki giggle. 

“My daddy is _really_ good at that, Tachi-sensei!” Miki cheered, and to prove it, she picked up her small, oval lunch and showed it off to her teacher. 

Tachi-sensei stared at the lunch for a second. “It does look good, Miki-kun,” he said before looking away again. 

“You wanna try?” she asked. “It’s yummy I _swear_ , my Daddy always cooks! He tries to show me stuff b-but I don’t really get it yet. Kimi does though! Kimi likes making stuff and she’ll help with breakfast a lot!” 

“Uh huh, t-that sounds lovely Miki-kun,” Tachi-sensei said, there was still a warm color dusting his cheeks. Was he still embarrassed about not cooking well?

It was then that the door burst open, with Yui shouting, “FOOOOOOD!” 

A second later, Ikki came in pulling a metal cart, with Tomi and Kuroko-sensei pushing it on the other end. 

“Don’t shout, Yuichi-kun,” Kuroko-sensei said.

****

#### ➭➮

****

Everyone had sat down for lunch and people had gather their desks up into small groups. It had ended up where Miki was sitting with Tomi and Amaya. 

And they were having an argument. 

“You and Uncle Tai are so cute in class Tomi!” was how it had started. 

“We are _not_ ,” Tomi muttered, hunching over his lunch. Todays meal was beef curry. And it smelled really good, and Miki was thinking about stealing a bite. 

But what Amaya had said distracted Miki for a second. 

“ _Uncle Tai?_ ” she asked. The name was weird. 

“Yep,” Amaya said, brushing her long, dark blue ponytail over her shoulder before snagging a piece of broccoli out of her own lunch. Or tried to. It fell off. 

“Uncle Taiga,” she explained, “Kagami-sensei is my uncle!” 

“ _Wha?_ ” Miki gasped. “That’s so cool! You have a great uncle!” 

Amaya grinned. “I do, he’s the best, he makes me American food, and he’s so funny around puppies!”

“He’s not that great,” Tomi grumpled. 

“Yes he _is_ Mi-chan!” Miki scolded him with a point of her chopsticks. “You’re just jealous.” 

“No I’m not!” Tomi said, “Tetsu-sensei is almost like _my_ uncle and I have Sa-chan too!” Tomi had a triumphantly twisted little look on his face

“Sa-chan?” Amaya asked, finally grabbing that piece of broccoli and brought it to her lips--just before it _popped_ out of her grasp again. Amaya sighed as she moved to grab her spoon. 

“Sa-chan is the lady in the little window by the doors,” Miki explained, “She had pretty pink hair?” 

Amaya nodded in understanding. 

“Hey!” Tomi frowned at Miki, “Only _I_ get to call her Sa-chan.” 

Miki rolled her eyes, “ _Fine_ , I’ll call her Moi-san.” 

Tomi smiled. 

“What will you call me?” Amaya asked the two of them. 

Tomi blinked at Amaya and Miki started to giggle when it looked like his dark cheeks started to heat up. 

“Amaya?” he said quietly. 

“And Miki-kun?” Amaya asked. 

Miki stared at the other girl for a minute, eyes narrowing. Miki looked at her long, silky hair, neatly tucked in shirt, and dark, dark eyes. 

“Hmmm…. Ya-tan, I’ll call you Ya-tan!” 

Amaya’s face instantly brightened, “I can call you Mi-tan!! _OH!_ That sounds like something my Papa taught me! There’s this thing _Mitten!_ Mi-tan!!” 

“Mi-tan!!” Miki cheered, “I looove it! Do you like it, Mi-chan?” 

“You two are weird,” was all Tomi muttered as he spooned some rice into his mouth. 

Amaya and Miki both huffed at him. 

“So are you, Mi-chan,” Amaya said. 

“AGh! Don’t you call me that too!” 

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

Kagami was in the gym, classes had been dismissed less than fifteen minutes ago, and after a rather energetic match dodgeball between the third grades had Kagami wanting burn off some extra energy. 

With some basketball of course.   
He’d shed his hoodie, wearing only an old red tee shirt and black basketball shorts now. He dribbled the ball slowly, it echoed through the small, empty gym. 

He’d raised one of the baskets so that it was up to the standard ten feet so that he actually had to jump to reach it unlike the lowered ones he had for the kids. 

He breathed in slowly and he was just about to rush forward and make a shot when--

“You just gonna stand there, Baka-sensei?” 

Kagami jumped slightly before he turned towards the door, still dribbling. 

Tomi, because who _else_ called him _Baka-sensei_ , was standing by the double doors, his bookbag lying on the floor beside him with his arms crossed. 

“Oi! I can do a lot more than that, Todami,” Kagami grumbled, turning back to the basket. 

“You gonna dunk? Any moron can do that if they’re tall enough,” Tomi said, sounding much too authoritative than a _toddler_ should be. 

“Your dad tell you to say that?” Kagami asked. 

“Yeah! And he can actually play ball, unlike you!” Tomi said, he even went as far as to stamp his foot. 

Kagami scoffed. “You’ve never even seen me play, dummy.” 

“Yeah I have! You do it in class all the time, and you’re not even as good as _me_.” 

Kagami huffed. During class he was trying to teach. If he showed off his true skills while in a horde of tiny kids, he’d probably hurt someone. 

This little guy was _really_ getting under his skin. 

“You know what kid? I’m gonna show you what I can _really_ do!” Kagami bellowed. Tomi didn’t even blink at his volume. 

“Suuuure,” was all the little brat said, “You gonna shoot it all the way from _foul line?_ Whoa I’m _so_ scared,” Tomi gave a fake shivver. 

Whoever taught this child sarcasm was a horrible human being. 

Kagami gritted his teeth. He’d mastered his move in college and could do it almost whenever he wanted. But there was still a chance he would make an idiot out of himself. Kagami dribbled faster, backing up from the hoop a bit. He’d need a running start after all. 

“What are you…?” Kagami ignored what Tomi said as he ran forward, almost sprinting. 

He made it to the foul line in to time. 

Then he jumped.

Whenever Kagami made a jump like this, all he ever really remembered was yelling. It was if he couldn’t _unlock_ any of his basketball skill if he didn’t scream a shit ton. 

It was all honestly a blur, he just kept going _up_ and _up_ and he felt frozen for a second he threw the ball down into the hood. 

He landed on the ground with a loud, hollow _thud_. And the ball bounced under the basket. 

Kagami huffed, shaking his head lightly. Without a warm up, that was going to make him _very_ sore. 

Then he heard a small _thump_ from the side of the room. He looked over at the doors. 

He saw Tomi plopped down on his butt, he looked almost limp with his eyes wide and mouth agape. 

Kagami _grinned_ at the reaction. He placed a hand on his hip and continued to smile at the shocked little boy. 

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Tomi gasped. 

“WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT WORD?” 

****

#### ➭➮

****

Tomi had left after Kagami had finished tell him that he was _not_ supposed to use certain words, even if he was that spectacular at basketball. Kagami had been rather torn to be honest. He was supposed to get mad at the kid, but it was difficult when Tomi suddenly looked up at him like Kagami was his new hero. 

Now that Kagami had finished up his solo game and locked up the gym, he was on his way out. 

As he passes the attendance window, Momoi suddenly popped out. 

“Hi there, _Baka-sensei,_ ” she said with a laugh.

“Not you too,” Kagami grumbled. “I don’t want that spreading.” 

Momoi propped one elbow on the small windowsill before continuing, “I’m sorry, Kagami-san, I couldn’t resist, and To-chan said it just such _reverence_ earlier.” 

Kagami only shrugged, adjusting his bag on his shoulder slight. 

“He called you _super_ earlier, and that you secretly have wings,” Momoi said as she laughed. “Dai-chan wasn’t very happy.” 

“Dai?” Kagami raised an eyebrow. 

“Dai-chan, To-chan’s father,” 

“Oh,” _Dai huh? What’s the ugliest name that starts with Dai?_ “So why was Tomi here after school in the first place?” 

“His dad was running a little late picking him up,” Momoi said with a shrug. 

“Why didn’t he have time to come get his own kid?” Kagami’s eyebrows started to draw together. 

“Dai-chan has been really busy with work,” Momoi explained, “And I always watch Tomi whenever he runs late.” 

Kagami nodded and waved Momoi a quick goodbye. He walked out the doors with a frown. What kinda guy was this Dai? And why the hell was he too busy for his own kid? 

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

“But DAAAAD! You don’t get it! He was like-- _flying_ I mean like _Whhhhhhhhhhhssssshhhh_ and _bwwaaaghhh_ and the ball just went _shhhhhhshkkk_ through the net and--an--and he just jumped so _high_. Can you do that dad? He’s not as amazing as you, but STILL! It was AWESOME!” 

Aomine was in the kitchen, heating up some leftovers for an early dinner.

Tomi was in the kitchen too, he’d slipped off his school uniform in replace of an orange tee shirt with a cat face on its front and some gray sheep shorts. But the little squirt’s only purpose was to talk Aomine’s ear off. 

Throughout the _entire walk_ all Tomi had gone on and on and on about Baka-sensei and how he was so _amazing_. And _awesome_ and _the best I’ve ever seen._

“You need to play him dad! Youuuuu neeeeeeeddd tooooo! You’ll win but--BUT it’d be so cool! You’re so cool and he is too and _please_ dad!” Tomi was walking around in little circles on the white and blue fo-tiled floors. 

Aomine snorted. “I wouldn’t want to crush his dreams or anything.” 

“You wouldn’t dad! You’d have fun I KNOW IT!” Tomi exclaimed, his blue-silver eyes as wide as they could go. His expression was so earnest that Aomine was almost inclined to believe him. 

“Aw, common sport,” Aomine said gently, he backed away from the containers on the counter and bent down, “You know no one can beat me, and I only have fun teaching you.” He smiled at Tomi to prove his point. 

Tomi looked up at him, frowning. “You can have fun playing too!” 

Aomine’s smile tightened, but soon that feeling faded away as he ran his fingers through Tomi’s short, blue hair, leaving a cowlick to stick up in the middle of his head. Tomi was still frowning. 

“Let’s leave that alone tonight, okay?” Aomine asked. Tomi’s expression was still pinched up, but he nodded. 

With that, Aomine stood up straight, marched over to the fridge and dramatically swung the door open. 

“Now! What are we having tonight with dinner?” he asked. 

“STRAWBERRY!” Tomi exclaimed, instantly brightening. 

Aomine sighed, it would seem that was the one thing--other than his eyes--that made Tomi _not_ a little clone of himself. 

But Aomine snagged a small paper container of strawberry milk all the same. 

And a banana. They came in the same package after all. 

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

“Daddy! Guess _what!_ ” Miki said as soon as she was seated at the table. Sousuke froze on the way to his own seat. 

“Can it wait until we’re eating?” he asked. Miki nodded. 

So 45 seconds later, after Sousuke had had a seat and they’d said thanks, Miki ignored the chicken, egg and vegetable bowl in front of her and once again said, “Daddy! Guess _what?_ ” 

“She has another friend,” Kimi butted in as she started to pick at her own bowl. 

“NEE-CHAN! _I_ wanted to tell him!” Miki shouted. 

“No yelling at dinner,” Sousuke said. 

“Sorry,” Miki muttered. 

“So who’s your new friend?” Sousuke asked. Miki instantly brightened. 

“Her name is Amaya, _I_ get to call her Ya-tan and she calls me _Mi-tan_ now and I love it!” Miki said. “She had pretty hair too, she said her papa always does it and he must be really good and that because it’s so nice!” 

“That’s wonderful, Miki,” Sousuke said, “Now you need to eat.” 

Miki nodded, quickly snatching up a spoon to dig in. After one bite, she _‘mmmmm’_ ed loudly. 

“Ooo! Daddy I talked to Tachi-sensei about how yummy your food is!” Miki said, smacking her spoon back onto the table. 

Kimi only huffed as she continued to slowly eat with her chopsticks. 

Sousuke stiffened slightly. Not enough that either of his girls would notice though.   
It had been over a week since Back to School night. 

“I told him how you always cook and he thought that was _great_ and I told him how great you were too,” Miki continued, she was swaying slightly, probably because she was swinging her feet under the table. “He tried some of my lunch too and he _loved_ it and his face got all pink,” Miki stopped to giggle. “Tachi-sensei is really funny, he said he wasn’t very good at cooking.” 

Sousuke nodded, turning back to his own food again. So Tachibana didn’t cook. Huh.   
“Daddy, what do you think he does when he’s not at school?” Miki asked. 

_Goes to bars and meets recently separated bisexual men._

Sousuke almost choked on a slice of onion. _No. Bad Sousuke. No. No. Bad._ “What do you mean, Miki?” he asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“What does he eat when he’s not at school?” 

“He _buys_ food Miki,” Kimi answered for him. 

“Always?” Miki asked. 

Kimi shrugged, “Yeah.”

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

Makoto was just unpacking his bag when the first student entered the room. 

“Good morning, Tachi-sensei!” a familiar voice called. 

Makoto smiled at Miki as she walked in, “Good morning, Miki-kun.” 

Miki marched over to the back cubbies and put her book bag there before marching back to her desk that sat in front of his own. 

Once she sat down, Miki looked up at him and asked, seeming perfectly serious, 

“Do always buy your food, Tachi-sensei?” 

Makoto frowned. Where had _that_ come from? And also, who _didn’t_ but their food? Was she referring to an already made meal, or ingredients, because neither were given away for free. 

“Are you asking if I always order food and not cook?” Makoto asked. Miki nodded curtly. _Curtly._ That was a new one. 

“Well, I do order out a lot,” Makoto confessed. There was no reason _not_ to be truthful to this child after all. 

Miki gasped. “YOU NEED TO EAT REAL FOOD TACHI-SENSEI!” 

Okay. Maybe there _was_ a reason to lie to Miki.

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

Haru watched quietly as Yuichi threatened to eat a piece of playdough. Haru wasn’t going to stop him. It was best to let the child find out on his own that the bright green mush that had been handled by dozens of other children, all with average level of child grime on their hands, tasted absolutely awful. 

And low and behold, as soon as Rini’s little green version of a rabbit passed the blonde boy’s lips. He instantly spit it out. 

Haru turned back to his own project, a tiny tree. Yes, the bark was orange but that couldn’t be helped. He’d gotten out his sculpting tools to work on the more delicate branches. The object was staying together quite well. Haru even thought of letting it dry and keeping it. But he was short enough on the playdough supply as it was, what with other children deciding playdough didn’t taste _all that bad._

“Nanase-sensei,” a voice piped up from the side of his desk in the corner of the art room. 

Haru looked up to see a small pinkette with round orange eyes staring back at him. 

“Yes?” Haru asked the boy, who he was pretty sure was named Jiro. 

“What happens when you put playdough in water?” the little boy asked. 

“It melts,” Haru answered simply. 

“Oh,” Jiro shuffled his feet slightly, “Well, Nanase-sensei, Katsu is melting playdough.” 

Haru instantly looked over to the big sinks on the other side of the room. Right there in the middle sink was a little redhead with the blue sleeves of his shirt rolled up and and his arms elbow deep in water. 

“So now we have play-soup,” Haru said as he stood up and started walking towards the sinks.

****

#### ➭➮➭➮➭➮➭➮➭

****

Kagami was just packing up in his tiny, tiny office. He usually never used it for anything other than storing his bag. He didn’t even keep his lunch in the small cinderblock cube with white walls and a crappy desk with a matching chair. 

He quickly made his way out of his office and towards the doors to the gym. 

As soon as he was out in the hallway and locking up he heard someone call, “Kagami-san!” 

Kagami turned to see Sportsfield’s guidance counselor, Matsuoka, standing further up the hall. She waved when Kagami smiled at her. She was in a pink and white sundress, deeming it warm enough for that, along with a heavier looking gray sweater. Oddly enough, he didn’t see many people from the office all that much. Mostly he just saw the nurse, Kiyoshi, whenever one of his kids fell. Which was a lot. A least three times a week. 

When the door _clicked_ shut, Kagami pocketed his keys and walked up the hall. 

“Afternoon,” he said as he caught up with the small redhead. Kagami had actually thought his whole redhair, red-eyed look was an anomaly before coming to Sportsfield where he met Matsuoka. And Akashi. And found out Matsuoka had a brother who looked almost exactly like her. 

“Hi, Kagami-san,” Matsuoka said, smiling, “How’s the new year treating you? Or should I say, _Baka-sensei?_ ” she asked with a grin. 

Kagami groaned, “ _God_ , why is that spreading?” 

“Because it’s fitting,” Matsuoka chirped. Kagami scowled at her. 

“It’s good to know my colleagues are here to defend me,” he grumbled. 

“Aw, don’t worry, if you ever need to talk, I’m in my office,” Matsuoka said as she raised a hand to pat his shoulder. 

It was only a few more steps before Matsuoka disappeared behind the doors to the main office. 

Kagami shifted his bag on his shoulder as he walked down the hall towards the attendance office. 

And he would’ve just gone off on his merry way. 

But there was someone standing in the hallway. 

A tall, lean figure clad in a dark blue uniform. The man was turned away from his staring further down the hallway.

As already mentioned, the man was very tall. The same height as Kagami even. He had broad shoulders that pulled on the fabric of the collared blue shirt, a narrow waist where it was tucked in and legs that didn’t appear to really end. 

And Kagami knew that he was in an Elementary school of all places and he shouldn’t be thinking about things like this but there weren’t any kids in the building _at the moment_ so it was fine for him to mention that the man’s ass was _divine._

Seriously, it was toned and perfect and Kagami almost felt sad when the guy turned around. 

If it wasn’t for the guy’s _face._

Dark, blue, blue eyes stared at him, framed by an exoctically tanned face. His eyebrows were delicate and shared the same blue that his eyes did. His hair was also that color, cut short and tousled. 

His jaw was sharply angled, his eyes partially thin and Kagami watched a surly smirk spread across the man’s face when he looked at Kagami. 

Kagami’s eyes glanced down over a broad chest, down those same long legs and along the way noticed the gold badge on his belt. 

Kagami knew he was staring, and he couldn’t help but notice those blue, blue eyes that were staring _back._

“Can I help you, officer?” Kagami asked. And if his voice pitched down, that wasn’t his fault. 

“I’m sure you could,” the man replied. And _dear fuck_ , that deep, gravelly voice almost had Kagami’s knees shaking. 

Kagami took a few steps closer, running a hand through his hair. He knew the red locks were messy, but he wanted to help them out a little bit. 

“So why are you here?” Kagami asked, his eyes were just _latched_ onto this man, his face, his legs, chest, that _tiny_ bit of smooth collarbone he saw from the first button of his shirt being undone. “Nothing _bad_ I hope.” 

The officer shook his head, “Nothing serious.” 

“I’m almost disappointed,” Kagami said. And yeah. This was what shameless flirting looked like. B-But just _look at this man._

“Don’t be,” the officer rubbed the back of his neck for a moment and as his hand slid down, it dragged his color. And _yes_ Kagami’s greedy little eyes zeroed in on that hint of dark skin. Was he that tanned _everywhere?_ “It leaves me with more free time,” the officer continued. 

Kagami smiled, it was slow, easy, and the other man mirrored the look. But his was a touch lazier, and his entire stance was calm, confident, something that instantly drew Kagami in. 

Kagami had to get this man’s name. And number. And possibly home address? 

“So--?”

The officer turned his head when footsteps sounded down the hallway. Footsteps that quickly grew louder just before--

“DAD!!” 

There was a flurry of light blue shirt and dark hair and it quickly jumped at the officer. 

In half a second, there was a child in the man’s arms. 

When the officer turned back to Kagami, with company this time. Two sets of eyes stared at him. One blue, blue, the other with a touch of silver swirled into those midnight depths. 

“BAKA-SENSEI!!” 

Kagami almost choked on his own spit. On air even. 

He’d been too _distracted_ before to notice the correlation. To notice that this man’s and Tomi’s features were almost _exactly the same_. The hair, the skin, the eyes, even their eyebrows and some of their facial structure. 

Tomi was a tiny clone. 

And Tomi had just yelled _DAD_ before leaping into his man’s arms. 

Kagami started at the pair of them wide-eyed.

 _This_ was Tomi’s father? 

Tomi’s father was _hot as fuck?_

Only one thing ran through Kagami’s mind at that moment: 

_Nooooooooooooooooo!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget the tiger! Squidward is Taiga's spirit animal! 
> 
> Mwahahha those ancient memes for ya 
> 
> ~idi2


End file.
